


Ещё один летний день

by heltja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Namikaze Minato Lives, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Минато и Кушина остались живы после нападения Девятихвостого. Наруто пятнадцать лет, у него любящая семья и лучший друг Саске, клан которого остался жив, и всё было бы просто прекрасно – если бы Наруто не услышал то, что совершенно не предназначалось для его ушей.





	

Минато провожал их рано утром, стоя на пороге и мучительно зевая, с зубной щёткой в руках – недостаточно проснулся, чтобы вспомнить, что с ней делать. Он сонно прикрыл глаза, целуя Кушину в щеку, и привычно уклонился от любящего тычка в солнечное сплетение. Наруто широко улыбнулся, махнул рукой – «Пока, пап» - и сын с матерью бодро вышли на улицу, оставив Хокаге-сама разбираться с недосыпом и зубной щёткой.  
Раннее солнце успело разогнать ночную темноту, но в воздухе ещё осталась ясная свежесть. Небо, синее и далёкое, обещало жаркий день, но сейчас, в утреннюю прохладу, Коноха спала за закрытыми дверьми и окнами, и только бодрые птицы щебетали над пустыми дорожками.  
\- Ыххх, как хорошо-то, - потянулась Кушина. Наруто кивнул и тоже вытянулся во весь рост, привстав на цыпочки. Он давно избавился от привычки «никогда и ни за что не делать то же самое, что Узумаки Кушина, потому что они ведь наверняка сделают это одинаково». Узумаки Кушина делала слишком много вещей, которые сам Наруто считал хорошими и правильными – так зачем лишаться удовольствия?  
«Нужно реагировать естественно», - напомнил себе Наруто.  
\- Рамен? – спросил он, улыбаясь ещё шире.  
\- Рамен! – бодро подтвердила Кушина, радостно подпрыгнула и резко ускорила шаг. Её волосы развевались, словно паруса, а тяжёлый рюкзак, собранный для долгой миссии, казался легче пёрышка. Вся она – от алой макушки до чёрных сандалий на толстой подошве – просто дышала энергией и свободой. – Рамен-рамен-рамен! И желательно не один.  
\- Давай вещи понесу? – предложил Наруто.  
\- Обойдёшься. Твоя мама – джонин для специальных поручений, а не домашняя клуша, и, разумеется, в состоянии понести свои вещи!   
\- Как скажешь, как скажешь, - Наруто шутливо поднял руки, уворачивась от материнского тычка.  
\- Подхалим, - припечатала Кушина.  
\- Тиран!  
\- Папочкин сынок!  
\- Деспот!  
\- Я добегу до Ичираку быстрее!  
\- Три-два-один!  
…Они ворвались в любимую раменную одновременно, довольные и чуть запыхавшиеся. Владелец улыбнулся, уже держа наготове две огромные тарелки для своих самых преданных посетителей. Кушина скинула рюкзак на пол, с удовольствием устроилась на высоком стуле и привычно откинула волосы за спину. Наруто уселся рядом, в пол-оборота к ней, и довольно прищурился.  
«Вести себя естественно. Как ни в чем не бывало». С мамой это было даже просто – не обманывать, но играть.  
\- А теперь можешь мне рассказать. Сколько рёбер ты сломала папе, и как ему удалось так быстро вылечиться?   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Кушина задействовала свой особый, совершенное невинный взгляд: о чём это вы говорите? Наруто передразнил её, наивно округлив глаза – и чуть не слетел со стула, не успев увернуться от подзатыльника.   
Когда ему было лет десять, он начал строить планы набега на тайники отца с оружием, а Кушина внезапно вернулась к манере поведения, весьма запомнившейся шиноби её поколения: перестала, по её словам, «строить из себя благообразную мамашу». («Будто, - слышал Наруто ворчанье грозных старух у фонтана, - она хоть когда-то не вела себя, как пожелает!»). На любые замечания Кушина, скрестив руки на груди, задирала нос и отвечала:  
«У меня сын-подросток! У меня все основания вести себя как его ровесница!»  
Для десятилетнего (равно как и пятнадцатилетнего) мальчишки Кушина была слишком… опытной. Наруто никогда не расстраивал маму честным признанием, что ни один мальчишка его возраста не отважится на такие же смелые и изощрённые выходки, как лучше-забыть-сколько-летний джонин и жена Хокаге.  
\- Миссия! – напомнил он, не давая сбить себя с толку. - У тебя уже года два не было таких долгих миссий! В прошлый раз папа неделю отлёживался в больнице.  
\- Наруто, - строго взглянула на него Кушина, - мамочка совершенствуется. Теперь она куда лучше знает, как сделать папочке больно, не давая ему потом расслабиться на больничном.  
\- Это клановое дзюцу или как? – Наруто подпер щёку кулаком.  
\- Клановое, - кивнула Кушина. - Передается от одной Узумаки к другой. Ты пролетаешь, сынуля, - она довольно облизнулась, заполучив дымящуюся тарелку рамена с мисо. – О, спасибо! Итадакимас!..  
Довольный голос Наруто вторил ей, и они – привычно, радостно и совершенно одинаково – принялись за уничтожение первой порции, а владелец Ичираку смотрел на них с удовольствием и частичкой профессиональной гордости.   
Привык.  
Про Наруто и Кушину говорили: «Двойной Узумаки, взболтать, но не смешивать». Ещё говорили: «Где объявится один – жди одну проблему, где оба – пять». Говорили… в общем, слухами деревня кормится, даже Наруто не слышал их всё. Кушина всегда делано оскорблялась и долго пыталась любыми способами выбить дурь из шиноби и болтливых гражданских, но присказка распространилась незаметно и молниеносно, словно зараза. Бойкая жена Хокаге была вынуждена смириться. Наруто до сих пор не считал нужным признаться, что автором большинства был он, а Саске помогал их запускать.   
При мысли о Саске его улыбка чуть было не исчезла, и он с усилием сжал палочки, сосредоточившись на вкусе рамена. О Саске он подумает позже.   
Это была их с Кушиной традиция: Наруто всегда провожал маму на миссии, она угощала его завтраком, и они легкомысленно шутили, будто элитный джонин идёт за покупками в соседний гипермаркет. На этот раз Наруто увидел свиток с миссией, прокравшись накануне вечером в родительский кабинет. Задание не выглядело опасным, и он надеялся, что увидит маму через месяц или два.   
Сейчас он думал, отстранённо уничтожая рамен, что может быть… только может быть… папа отправил маму на миссию не просто потому, что требовалось вмешательство опытного джонина.   
Вести себя естественно – означает говорить. Безостановочно. Это у Наруто получалось превосходно.  
\- Надеешься пополнить свою коллекцию в Камне? – спросил он, пока им готовили следующую порцию.   
\- А как же! Твой придурочный крёстный привез оттуда пару занятных штук, так что, надеюсь, у них ещё есть, - Кушина предвкушающее усмехнулась. Наруто фыркнул: её коллекции холодного оружия позавидовал бы и клан Тен-Тен. А после того, как он с детства насмотрелся «игрушек мамы», пыточные подвалы Ибики не сильно его удивили.  
Когда оба наелись до отвала – а это значило много, целую гору, отменного рамена – Кушина заплатила, и они вышли на залитую солнцем улицу.   
Коноха оживала, медленно просыпалась. Мимо прошли двое гражданских, неся куда-то большой мешок и активно обсуждая прошедшую накануне пьянку. В соседнем доме открылось окно, и оттуда выглянула девочка лет семи, зевая и яростно тря глаза. Кушина помахала ей, и девочка помахала в ответ – а потом, услышав строгий голос матери, скрылась в квартире. Наруто улыбался, щурясь на солнце, шагал в ногу с мамой и слушал лавину её наставлений. Кушина обещала запытать их с отцом до смерти, если вернётся в захламлённую квартиру, которую придётся ещё неделю приводить в порядок.  
Мама была лучшей в мире. Но уж очень пугающей.  
Они остановились у ворот, и Кушина вдруг разом растеряла свой задор. Она взлохматила волосы Наруто, а он широко улыбнулся и быстро обнял её, проведя рукой по длинным алым волосам. На мгновение ему показалось, что он вернулся в детство, когда ото всех проблем можно было спрятаться за штаниной мамы и её увесистыми кулаками, а в жизни не бывало пасмурных дней. Когда-то Кушина обнимала его так после того, как спасла от врагов деревни, или вручая на день рождения первый кунай, или… Наруто поразило, насколько остро ему было необходимо почувствовать это сейчас, хоть на мгновение. Почти сразу он устыдился глупых детских мыслей и отстранился.   
Ему пятнадцать лет и он шиноби. Уже чунин. Он точно не собирается поддаваться каким-то там глупым страхам и прятаться за мамочку, как ребёнок.   
Его улыбка была такой широкой, что казалось, ещё немного – и лицо треснет. Кушина улыбалась точно так же.  
\- Бывай, сын.  
\- Пока, мам. Сувенир привези.  
\- Обязательно!  
Она кивнула и, больше не медля, отправилась в путь.  
Улыбка Наруто гасла медленно, словно лампочка, у которой уменьшали мощность. Когда он взлетел на крышу соседнего дома и помчался к восточным воротам, его лицо было серьёзно, а от утреннего веселья не осталось и следа.

*

У них с Саске было своё место – полянка размером в пяток шагов, под густыми ветвями старого клёна. Его кора была испещрена старыми шрамами, словно хроника их истории: здесь они метали кунаи, прибив к стволу листок с мишенью, здесь учились контролю чакры, взбегая по стволу дерева и делая засечки лезвием. Когда-то Саске случайно опалил Катоном нижнюю ветку, и теперь она чернела безжизненным скелетом. Когда-то Наруто, выпустив слишком много чакры, выжег в стволе огромное дупло.   
Здесь отец учил его печатям, которые не давались до сих пор, и сейчас на каждом дереве красовался знак беззвучия. Забавно: крошечная полянка в глухом лесу была защищена не хуже, чем кабинет Хокаге. Тогда, в детстве, играя в шпионов и заговорщиков или строя коварные планы по получению поста Хокаге, он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь будет сидеть на поваленном дереве и обсуждать с Саске что-то по-настоящему серьёзное. Вернее, двое мальчишек только об этом и мечтали – и сейчас мечта горчила, словно чай с избытком лимонного сока от не знающей меры Кушины.  
Саске уже ждал его, мрачно ссутулившись на низкой ветке. Завидев Наруто, он бесшумно спрыгнул в листву и приветствовал его кивком. Наруто коротко махнул рукой в ответ. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, напряжённые, будто два шиноби перед боем – ждали, кто же сделает первый удар. Заговорит.   
Наруто подумал, что за каких-то два дня взгляд Саске стал непривычно тяжёлым и чёрным. Он был бледнее обычного, кожа плотно обтянула скулы, а волосы падали на нахмуренные брови. Что-то подсказывало Наруто, что эта настороженность уже давно не сходила с лица Саске.  
\- Здоро́во, - наконец, сказал он, подражая беззаботному приветствию Какаши.  
Саске снова кивнул. Он шагнул к поваленному дереву рядом с клёном и медленно, словно бы пытаясь отсрочить разговор, опустился на него. Наруто устроился рядом, скрестив ноги, и спиной опёрся о сухой ствол.  
Между ними снова повисла тишина, поглощённая лесом: ветер шелестел листьями в вышине, соседнее дерево долбил клювом дятел, а птицы звонко щебетали в густой зелени. Гудящая стрекоза пролетела мимо них и скрылась в шуршащей листве.  
Это случилось два дня назад. 

*

Всё началось с того, что Наруто просто заносил отцу еду, по случайности оказавшись дома во время обеда, а Кушина по такой же случайности решила что-нибудь приготовить. Стража на входе в башню пропустила сына Хокаге, но дверь в кабинет была закрыта, а до встречи с Сакурой и Саске оставалось всего десяток минут. Наруто прошмыгнул мимо охранников на следующий этаж, где Кушина когда-то показала ему единственную брешь в защитных печатях Хокаге, и был шанс хоть что-то расслышать.  
Так это и началось.  
Наруто не нужны были секреты S-класса (хотя, конечно, раньше он никогда не отказался бы узнать дюжину-другую). Он хотел всего лишь убедиться, что никто в кабинете будет не против, если он тихонечко вломится внутрь и оставит на крае стола упаковку с едой.  
\- …поэтому Шисуи придётся убить.   
Наруто замер, услышав голос Итачи, как всегда невозмутимый и холодный. Шисуи? Учиха Шисуи? Который друг Итачи, нет?   
Убить?!  
Итачи продолжал:  
\- Без его глаз я не смогу получить Мангекё, и тогда он не поверит моим словам.  
\- Нужен именно Шисуи? - голос отца.   
\- Да, Хокаге-сама. Глаза лучшего друга.  
Ошарашенный Наруто вдруг понял, Минато совершенно не удивлён. Минато говорил отстранённо, словно на совещаниях со старейшинами или официальных приемах. Безлико.  
\- С этим ожидаются проблемы?   
Наруто достаточно хорошо знал отца, чтобы понять: они не шутят, и это не какой-нибудь дурацкий розыгрыш или представление на публику. Гендзюцу?  
\- Нет, Хокаге-сама, - в холодном голосе послышалось удивление. – Он ничего не подозревает и даст заманить себя в ловушку. Шисуи считает, что держит меня под контролем.  
\- Как далеко ты собираешься зайти, Итачи?  
Наруто затаил дыхание. Он не мог видеть, что происходит в кабинете, но знал, что отец сидит за своим массивным столом, соединив кончики пальцев, а Итачи стоит перед ним – тонкая фигура в форме АНБУ, прямая и бесстрастная, как скала. Он не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.   
«Кай», - шепнул он, пытаясь развеять гендзюцу.   
Наруто никогда не был мастером иллюзий, в отличие от Итачи. Или отца.  
\- Внешний фактор усложняет ситуацию. Но если потребуется уничтожить клан, я это сделаю, - сказал Итачи. Через секунду – Наруто показалось, что Хокаге кивнул – он продолжил: - Это наиболее разумный выход. Или Коноха, которую мы знаем, исчезнет. Начнется война. Вы сами об этом говорили, Хокаге-сама.  
«Коноха… исчезнет?» - беззвучно повторил Наруто, неверяще глядя себе под ноги. Его руки всё ещё сжимали упаковку с обедом от Кушины, и он, забыв про свою посылку, чуть не уронил её на пол.  
«А Саске знает?» - вспыхнула внезапная мысль.  
\- Хорошо. Жду твоего доклада завтра, Итачи, - сказал Минато, и тут же последовал бесстрастный ответ:  
\- Да, Хокаге-сама.  
Наруто беззвучно перевел дыхание, прижимая мокрую от потных ладоней упаковку к груди. Солнце светило из окна настырно и зло, в кабинете Хокаге скрипнула закрывшаяся дверь.  
Наруто не знал, послышалось ему или нет – но сразу после того, как Итачи ушел, его отец тяжело вздохнул.  
И стало тихо.  
«Саске… я должен поговорить с Саске!» - пронеслось в голове, и он, забыв про всё остальное, кинулся на тренировочную площадку.  
В глубине души Наруто мечтал услышать, что всё это – просто чушь и глупый розыгрыш, придуманный тем же Саске, например. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что кто угодно, только не Итачи, станет устраивать такие глупые розыгрыши.

*

\- Я говорил с Итачи, - глухо сказал Саске. У него был хриплый голос, словно он давно ни с кем не разговаривал, и Наруто мельком подумал, что, вероятно, так оно и есть.   
Он нахмурился:  
\- Сдал меня, да?  
\- Я задавал общие вопросы, - сухо уточнил Саске.  
\- А. Извини.  
\- Кто-то же должен будет вытащить меня из тюрьмы, - добавил Саске, и его голос прозвучал слишком серьёзно для шутки. Наруто хотел съязвить по этому поводу, но передумал – сейчас явно не время.  
\- Мой отец не станет… - он осёкся.  
\- А мой даже не думал о предательстве деревни, - Саске саркастично скривил губы. Он вытащил из чехла на бедре кунай и принялся бездумно вертеть его в руках.   
\- Сюрприз тебе ко дню рождения, - хихикнул Наруто.   
Саске ухмыльнулся, в чёрных глазах мелькнул весёлый огонек – и пропал.  
Наруто вздохнул.  
\- Ты узнал что-нибудь про это Мангекэ?  
\- Мангекё, - поправил Саске и покачал головой. – Ни разу не встречал упоминаний о нём. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил о высшем додзюцу Учиха.   
\- А Итачи?..  
\- Я не стал рисковать.  
\- А кем может быть человек со стороны? Шпион? Поставщик? – Наруто провёл рукой по шее, взъерошив волосы на затылке – задумался. Саске досадливо мотнул головой: «Не знаю».  
В голову лезли глупые мысли и совершенно ничего, что могло бы помочь. Даже шиноби в детстве учат, что подслушивать нехорошо, а Кушина говорила, что нехорошо подслушивать так, чтобы тебя поймали. Наруто редко слушался кого-либо, только вот с тех пор, как он случайно услышал разговор отца и Итачи, всё пошло наперекосяк. Он никогда столько не думал, как в эти два дня.  
Очевидно, Саске тоже.  
\- Надо что-то делать, - пробормотал Наруто, сжимая руки в кулаки. Земля попадала под ногти, а влажная трава сминалась в его ладонях, выдираемая с корнем.   
\- Что? – взгляд Саске снова стал тяжёлым. Наруто отвёл глаза, поневоле гадая, как сейчас выглядит он сам. Когда он вернётся в деревню, то снова будет улыбаться и шутить, и в этой мысли было что-то успокаивающее.  
\- О чем ты говорил с Итачи? - спросил Наруто. Саске дёрнул плечом и неохотно ответил:  
\- О будущем назначении, в основном. О клановых техниках. Задавал неопределенные вопросы, и Итачи решил, что я пытаюсь вытребовать себе миссии посложнее.  
\- Ха, тебе удалось его провести?  
\- Удалось, - улыбка Саске была тенью его обычной самодовольной усмешки, но это уже показалось Наруто личным достижением. – Итачи завёл нравоучительную речь, как обычно, – Наруто кивнул, вполне знакомый с нравоучительными речами Итачи. Они были коротки, но доставали до печёнок. – А потом я сказал, что, на мой взгляд, клан готовится к чему-то и спросил – к чему.  
\- Ты рассчитывал, он что-то расскажет? – удивился Наруто.  
Саске невесело хмыкнул и ядовито ответил:  
\- Он сказал, что это не моё дело. Чтобы я забыл и не совал свой нос куда не надо.  
В его голосе слышалось торжество. Наруто никак не мог понять, что доказывает очередное «не суйтесь, дети» от важного Учихи Итачи, капитана АНБУ.  
\- Ну и что с того? – нахмурился он.  
\- Да в любом случае он должен был меня высмеять и развеять любые подозрения! – воскликнул Саске, вскакивая с дерева. – Не понимаешь? То, как он ответил, означает, что за этим действительно что-то есть, и что-то серьёзное.  
Наруто следил, как друг меряет шагами поляну.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я вцепился в него и потребовал объяснений. Он уже понял, что совершил ошибку. Сказал, что я не пострадаю, если только буду делать то, что он мне говорит, – Саске остановился, сжав кулаки, и яростно посмотрел на Наруто: - Он что, думает это всё, что меня заботит? Что я не пострадаю?! Ублюдок.  
Наруто пожал плечами. «Тоже мне новость», - хотел сказать он, но промолчал.  
\- Итачи хотя бы намекнул, сколько у нас времени? – спросил Наруто вместо этого.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - язвительно ответил Саске. - Просто отшвырнул меня с дороги и пообещал, что свяжет и запрёт в какой-нибудь пещере, если проболтаюсь или начну лезть не в свои дела, - он потёр плечо. Видимо, разговор с братом прошёл куда более трудно, чем младший Учиха пытался показать.  
\- А он слов на ветер не бросает, - мрачно заметил Наруто, справедливо подозревая, что в случае чего в пещере будут заперты они оба. С полного согласия Минато: отец тоже не захочет, чтобы он участвовал в чём-либо.  
Надо было решать что-то, здесь и сейчас. В деревне их постоянно окружали шиноби, способные угадать эмоции по едва заметному движению. Если бы отец пригляделся к нему повнимательнее, то наверняка бы заподозрил что-то, если бы Какаши меньше читал джирайину «Ича-ича» и имел повод что-то подозревать – они бы уже сидели под замком как нежелательные свидетели. Они с Саске назывались «утечкой информации». Наруто, сын Хокаге, прекрасно знал, как её затыкают.  
Он отказывался думать о них с Саске как о потенциальных врагах деревни. Отказывался думать о семье Саске как о потенциальных предателях. Отказывался…   
Слова повисли в утреннем воздухе, тяжёлые, словно занесённый топор. Саске молчал, плотно сжав губы, а Наруто хотелось схватить его за грудки и потрясти, треснуть головой о дерево, повалить на землю, ударить – что угодно, лишь бы он не сидел с мрачной мёртвой рожей, а думал и искал выход.   
Может, Саске и искал выход, но что-то было не похоже.  
Наруто вот выхода не видел.  
\- Но не все же виновны в предательстве, - рассудительно начал он. – Твоя мама вряд ли в нём участвует, а? Или… кузены, нашего возраста и младше. Дети.  
\- Ты предлагаешь вырезать половину клана и жить дальше счастливо? – резко вскинулся Саске. – Это моя семья, Наруто! Мой клан! И они хотят просто его уничтожить!  
\- А твой клан, - резко ответил Наруто, - хочет убить моих родителей!  
Саске глубоко и шумно вздохнул, Наруто отвёл взгляд, скрестив руки на груди. По оранжевому рукаву полз муравей, и он наблюдал, как тот упорно взбирается по складкам. В конце концов, Наруто поднёс руку к травинке, аккуратно ссаживая муравья на широкий стебель. Саске следил за ним – на бледном застывшем лице жили лишь чёрные глаза.  
Это всё было неправильно. Совершенно неправильно.  
\- Саске, - позвал Наруто, низко и решительно. – Мы в одной команде. Ты мой лучший друг. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Ведь так? – и в этом «ведь так» было больше силы, чем в иных приказах Хокаге.  
Саске поднялся, и Наруто протянул ему руку. Долгие мгновения между ними звучали лишь шелест травы, шёпот листьев и птичий щебет. На ярко-синем небе появились облака. Саске молчал и целую вечность смотрел на Наруто нечитаемо-чёрным взглядом, а потом протянул руку, медленно, словно к ней был прицеплен груз весом в тонну, и вложил её в ладонь Наруто.  
Тот крепко сжал холодные пальцы и выпрямился, отряхивая оранжевые штаны.  
\- Думаешь, Какаши-сенсей задержится как обычно? – спросил Наруто, но голосу его не хватало обычной жизнерадостности.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но в Ичираку мы не успеем, обломись, - подначил Саске голосом мёртвым, как у трупа.  
\- Ублюдок.  
\- Идиот.  
Они вышли из поляны, где действовали печати беззвучия.

*

Жара наступала, разрушая последние бастионы прохлады. Тени становились всё короче, а улицы – оживлённее, солнце пекло камни дорог и черепичные крыши. Девушки за прилавками обмахивались веерами и газетами, а шиноби использовали навыки работы с чакрой не по назначению. Только дети радовались – с самого утра убежали к реке на целый день. Наруто купил по дороге два яблока и тут же вгрызся в сочный бок одного, бросив второе через плечо Саске. Тот ловко поймал его и поблагодарил коротким «хн».  
Встречаться с Какаши-сенсеем ни одному, ни другому категорически не хотелось.  
Комнада номер семь собиралась вместе всё реже, и всё реже тренировалась с учителем-джонином: чаще всего обходились спаррингами с другими командами или друг с другом. Сложные техники отрабатывались в секретном углу подальше от чужих глаз, чтобы вероятный противник не узнал, как сказала бы Цунадэ, припрятанный в рукаве туз или просто не помер со смеху, увидев первые попытки. Наруто считал, что в жизни всегда должно быть место сюрпризу, и куда больше ему хотелось удивить друга, обрушив на его голову новую технику, чем отрабатывать её вместе.   
Сегодняшний день был особенным.  
Сакура уже ждала их: устроилась, скрестив ноги, в траве под тенью дерева и читала очередную книгу. Наверное, что-то по медицине и контролю чакры: она озадаченно хмурила брови и покусывала костяшку указательного пальца, а потом вдруг совершенно нарутовским жестом взъерошила волосы на затылке.   
\- Сакура-чааан! – радостно крикнул Наруто, махая ей. – Утречка!  
Сакура мгновенно выпрямилась, невозмутимо поправила волосы и сунула книгу подмышку.   
\- Привет, Наруто, Саске, - она улыбнулась. Наруто пришло в голову, что ещё пару-тройку лет назад она бы здорово разъярилась (почему-то на него) за то, что они застали её в столь неподходящий момент. Но теперь они – команда.  
Сказать Сакуре? Это значит – впутать её в это. Чтобы её мир тоже раскололся на два лагеря, его и Саске. Сакура – их друг, член Команды номер Семь. Она имеет право знать. Но…  
\- Что за книжка? Что-то из Джирайиного? – подначил Наруто, пытаясь посмотреть на обложку.  
\- Пожалуйста, просвещайся, - Сакура треснула его томиком по голове, и Наруто оценил совершенно не иллюзорный вес знаний.   
\- «Смещение потоков чакры при ранениях среднего уровня. Практическое и теоретическое пособие», - прочитал он и скривился. – Сакура-чан, ты сильно умная. Ты пугаешь меня почти как мама.  
Это был лучший комплимент: куноичи гордо выпрямилась. Выше Кушины на пьедестале была только Цунадэ, одна из великой Троицы и наставница Сакуры.   
Саске отобрал у них увесистую книгу и перелистнул несколько страниц, потом вздёрнул бровь и, явно найдя что-то для себя интересное, уселся в корнях дерева.  
\- Ты же не против, да, - сказал он скорее утвердительно, чем спрашивая разрешения.   
\- Всё, скажи книжке «пока», - хмыкнул Наруто, и Сакура закатила глаза. – Может, мы с тобой тем временем…  
\- Даже не думай. Когда в прошлый раз ты уломал меня сходить в Ичираку, мы пропустили назначение миссий!  
\- Да Хокаге всё равно не разозлился!  
\- На тебя!  
\- На тебя! Я-то потом домой пришёл, - Наруто широко ухмыльнулся, глядя, как смеётся Сакура.  
От её смеха сердце больно сжималось: Сакура могла улыбаться коварно или кокетливо, врагам выдавала боевой оскал, от которого бросало в дрожь, у неё была дежурная вежливая улыбочка, идеальная и благочестивая, как нарисованная маска… но товарищам она улыбалась так. По-особому.  
Он предаст эту улыбку – если расскажет? Или не расскажет? И о чём думает Саске, ублюдок скрытный?  
\- Может, перепихнёмся по-быстрому? – подмигнул Наруто Сакуре, и та, состроив грозную гримасу, многозначительно натянула чёрные перчатки. Она никогда не теряла надежду отучить его от пошлых шуток.  
Улыбка Наруто стала шире - во время спарринга с Сакурой нет времени глупым мыслям.  
Какаши-сенсей пришёл спустя час. Наруто на глаз оценил количество прочитанных страниц в последней «Ича-Ича» и пришел к выводу, что учитель-извращенец просто не смог оторваться от жаркой сцены в онсене на четверых. Наруто до сих пор – даже после того, как проиграл спор Джирайе и был посажен выправлять ошибки ещё не вышедшей рукописи – не мог понять, как Какаши-сенсей может читать эту скукоту днями напролёт.

*

Хокаге встретил их широкой улыбкой и лукавым взглядом. Наруто привычно завалился в кабинет, махнул рукой АНБУ, которые стояли по обе стороны двери, и громко заявил: «Привет, Хокаге-сама», отчего улыбка Минато стала чуть шире. Сакура и Саске склонили голову, здороваясь, Какаши коротко махнул рукой, и Минато ответил им дружелюбным кивком. Затем он наклонился вперёд, подпирая подбородок кулаком, и смерил троицу хитрым взглядом, под которым Сакура начала явственно ёжиться.   
Добившись нужного драматизма, Хокаге выпрямился и кинул в них три зелёных свёртка со своего стола.  
\- Ловите, бестолочи.  
Наруто первым поймал свой свёрток и громко завопил:  
\- Йей!!! Наконец-то! – после чего счастливо напялил на себя чунинский жилет. – Я крут, да? О да, я просто супер-крут!  
\- Не круче, чем Саске, Сакура, отряд джонинов и АНБУ, - заметил Минато.  
Сакура застегнула молнию и украдкой бросила взгляд на открытые створки окна – в стекле было маленькое отражение. Саске невозмутимо накинул жилет и тут же начал проверять, удобно ли расположены карманы.  
\- Поверить не могу, что этот миг настал, - продолжил Хокаге в своей притворно-добродушной манере и тяжело вздохнул. – Нашу деревню ждут жуткие времена.  
\- Да не преувеличивай, пап, всё путем, - Наруто продолжал белозубо лыбиться и теперь демонстративно любовался Сакурой. Та грозила ему кулаком. Саске глубокомысленно изрек коронное «хн» и, когда внимание Хокаге переместилось на него, спросил:  
\- Для нас будут задания?  
\- Разумеется, - Минато расцвёл улыбкой. Наруто тут же насторожился.  
\- Тебе, - Хокаге щелчком пальца отправил свиток в сторону сына. – Тебе и тебе, - ещё два свитка Сакуре и Саске. - Развлекайтесь.  
\- Подменить Ируку-сенсея для тренировки Конохомару, Моэги и Удона?!   
\- Они много пропустили.  
\- Да знаю я, но это что, задание для чунина?! – взорвался Наруто.   
\- Ну не для генина же. Генин, обучающий учеников Академии – душераздирающее зрелище, - заметил Минато.  
\- Но я уже год с ними занимаюсь!  
\- А теперь будешь это делать официально, - Минато наслаждался представлением. Сын демонстративно насупился.  
\- Да нафиг такое официально, - буркнул он. Хокаге так же демонстративно не услышал.  
\- Сакура, Саске? У вас тоже претензии?  
\- Никаких претензий, Хокаге-сама, - ответила Сакура, улыбаясь, а Саске просто покачал головой.   
\- А что у тебя? – Наруто вытянул шею, пытаясь прочитать текст на её свитке. Сакура повернула его и довольно улыбнулась:  
\- Помочь в госпитале Цунаде-сама.  
\- Скукотаааа… Саске?  
\- Дежурство на воротах, - нехотя ответил тот.  
\- Ну вот, - разочарованно вздохнул Наруто. – Выходит, ничего не изменилось? Как были дурацкие миссии, так и остались. Причём такие же.  
\- Зато платят больше, - заметил Минато.  
\- Ну, это тоже… - согласился сын.  
\- Вы закончили жаловаться? Тогда выметайтесь вон, - так же жизнерадостно улыбаясь, сказал Хокаге. – Какаши, останься.   
Наруто быстро взглянул на отца, молча кивнул и пошёл к выходу. Сакура и Саске, переглянувшись, последовали за ним. Наруто знал Минато лучше всех и всегда понимал, когда заканчиваются семейные шуточки. Им оставалось только рассчитывать на его чутьё в этом вопросе.  
\- Ладно, тогда я в Академию, - решительно объявил Наруто, пряча свиток в один из карманов новенького жилета. Не удержавшись, он провёл рукой по зелёной ткани и поправил стоячий ворот.  
Саске посмотрел на него, задержав взгляд на мгновение дольше обычного, и Наруто кивнул едва заметно. Сакура, рассовывая по новым карманам содержимое сумки, ничего не заметила.

*

Наруто сидел на траве, скрестив ноги, и флегматично жевал бутерброд. Конохомару махал руками, листками с мишенями и кунаями – что, к сожалению, положительных результатов не давало. Пока дистанция в тридцать метров была для него пределом, и большая часть кунаев улетала в «молоко», теряясь в соседних кустах.  
\- Ску-ко-та! – яростно ругался Конохомару. Удон методично метал кунаи в нетронутый лист, Моэги ждала своей очереди. – Почему мы должны заниматься этой скукотой? Давайте кого-нибудь выследим лучше! Кунаи любой дурак может кидать!  
Наруто поймал на лету выпавший листик салата и сунул его в рот.   
\- Воды? – предложила Моэги.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Наруто! Хватит есть! Научи нас чему-нибудь классному! Полезному! Как Ойроке!  
\- Сам придумай, - Наруто доел бутерброд и отряхнул крошки с колен. – Ладно, мелюзга. Покажу вам класс. Доставайте все мишени, которые у вас есть, и развешивайте.  
\- Все? – не понял Конохомару.  
\- Ага. Давайте-давайте. Где угодно на этой поляне.   
\- Вообще где угодно?   
\- Да!   
Наруто улёгся на траву, подложив под затылок ладони. Пахло землей и цветами, солнце сквозь листву оставляло пятна тёплого света на узловатых корнях деревьев. Он закрыл глаза, слушая, как суетятся дети, и по звукам мысленно прикидывал расположение мишеней.  
Угроза от клана Саске казалась такой же далёкой, как синее небо сквозь ветви деревьев. Наруто смотрел на небо, чуть прищурившись, и пытался поверить в скорую войну. Когда угроза будет такой же осязаемой, как камень рядом с его щекой, когда волна адреналина волной пройдёт по венам, такая же обжигающая, как чакра Лиса – тогда он придумает, найдёт способ.  
Обязан.  
Удон предложила прятать мишени за первой линией деревьев, чтобы в них невозможно было попасть прямым ударом. Вот же наивные.   
Дети.  
Но ведь они-то с Саске должны быть умнее? Наруто злился на себя: в последнее время ему казалось, что на самом деле он не так уж далеко ушёл от взбалмошного Конохомару. Но им с Саске пятнадцать лет, и они чунины, уже могут возглавить отряд генинов. Наруто мечтает когда-нибудь возглавить деревню.  
Сыну Хокаге не нужно рассказывать, зачем нужны хантер-нины и что делают с предателями. А семья Саске – предатели.  
Он перевернулся на бок, сгибая колени и подтягивая их к груди.  
Чего ждет отец? Удобного времени? Проступка, за который он имеет право карать? Может, надеется, что Итачи сможет что-то изменить? Если нельзя спасти всех, то хоть помочь тем, кто невиновен... спрятать их...  
\- Эй, Наруто! Мы закончили! Давай, показывай!  
Он быстро поднялся, с усилием улыбаясь. Беспокойные мысли ушли на задний план, когда Наруто окинул внимательным взглядом поляну. На деревьях белели листки с круглыми мишенями, кое-где неумело спрятанные корой и ветками. Некоторые листки были прикреплены с обратной стороны стволов – значит, модифицировать траекторию – и... Что, закопать никто не догадался? Жаль.   
\- Давайте ваши кунаи. Моих не хватит, - скомандовал Наруто.  
\- Лууузер, а если врагов много? – подначил его Конохомару, собирая по поляне своё оружие.  
\- Хорошего шиноби не количество спасает, - ухмыльнулся ему Наруто. Получив кунаи, он мимоходом проверил их баланс и зажал между пальцами.   
Выпрямился.  
На мгновенье он закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Мышцы привычно напряглись и бросили тело в полёт – первый кунай, второй, третий, пятый, десятый, перевернуться в воздухе, три на перенаправку, пятнадцатый, двадцать первый и… всё. Он бесшумно приземлился на траву, а на деревьях вокруг белые листы бумаги пронзили кунаи, прямо в круглое чернильное сердце.  
\- Клааас, - уважительно протянула троица генинов.   
\- А то, - согласился Наруто. – Сами научитесь.  
\- Что, научимся?  
\- Да конечно, - он уселся обратно на землю и сунул в зубы травинку. – Год-два после Академии, и не то уметь будете.  
\- Да! Тогда я точно тебя уделаю! – Конохомару воинственно закружился по поляне, едва не запнувшись о длинный шарф. Моэги и Удон с трудом вытаскивали кунаи из деревьев.  
\- Подрастёшь – увидим, - хмыкнул Наруто. – Работать, марш!  
\- Дааа, Наруто-сенсей!  
Издеваются, поганцы.  
Наруто снова прикрыл глаза, жуя травинку. На языке от неё оставался горький привкус. Предатели…  
…Он близко познакомился с предателями деревни лет в пять. Мама отстояла своё право ходить на миссии, папа пропадал в башне Хокаге. Его-ребенка оставляли на провинившихся шиноби или достаточно храбрых гражданских, и именно такой была Мишино-сан. Наруто звал её (с разрешения) Ми-чан и страшно гордился, что уже может звать девушку на «чан». У неё были чёрные волосы и глаза, а от улыбки на щеках появлялись ямочки. Наруто играл с ней, ходил по магазинам и в лес. Ми-чан рассказывала про самые скучные вещи так, что невозможно было не слушать. Деревья выдавали им свой возраст количеством колец, пчела, покачивающаяся на ярком цветке, породила целый рассказ о том, как две принцессы пчёл соревновались в величине улья и что из этого вышло, а норка лисичек под корнями старого клёна у реки мигом превратилась в обитель кицунэ. Лисичек-оборотней Ми-чан предложила разоблачить, наблюдая за их повадками, а потом с сожалением признала: «Ну, значит не кицунэ, а обычные лисы. Отрицательный результат тоже результат!» Она исподволь учила читать следы и бесшумно красться, плавать и ловить рыбу. Наруто был страшно горд, поймав на ужин мелкую рыбешку со сверкающей на солнце чешуей! И разумеется, он совершенно не боялся, когда Ми-чан предложила ему погулять в лесу со своей подругой, которая почти всё время смотрела в землю и один лишь раз слабо ему улыбнулась, неумело и не по-настоящему. Он сразу должен был понять, что что-то не так – но не понял.  
Потом, когда подруга Ми-чан оказалась предателем из соседней деревни, которой обещали неплохую цену за голову сына Хокаге, Наруто понял, что такое страх – дикий ужас, от которого подгибаются колени, а тело застывает, словно глыба льда. Когда подруга Ми-чан ласково обещала вырвать ему ногти, если он посмеет что-нибудь вытворить, любые мысли украсть кунай и сбежать покинули голову. Он ведь как-то поцарапал кожу под ногтём, когда пытался, как папа, почистить ногти кончиком куная… это было очень больно.  
«Ну почему?!» – беззвучно плакал он, кусая губы от ужаса и злости на себя. Шиноби не должен бояться! Шиноби не должен плакать! Шиноби должен думать! Он должен… что-нибудь… придумать…  
Из прокушенной губы потекла капелька крови, и в голову пришла идея, пробившись в заторможенное страхом сознание. Палец, который он прокусил до крови, почти не болел; Наруто заворожено следил, как срываются с него капли крови, падая на траву.  
Кушина нашла сына по едва уловимым следам и перерезала горло страшной подруге Ми-чан одним мгновенным движением – а потом обняла Наруто так крепко, что он не мог вдохнуть, и прошептала, проводя рукой по его вздрагивающей спине:  
\- Какой же ты молодец, Наруто. Храбрец и умница. Мой сын.  
Это звучало гордо. Очень гордо.  
Наруто, плача уже от облегчения, гладил маму по теплым рыжим волосам и вдыхал знакомый запах железа и солнца. Рядом с ней он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым и абсолютно защищённым. Так же, когда он обнимал маму сегодня утром, отправляя её на миссию. Так же, как больше всего на свете мечтал бы чувствовать себя сейчас.  
Наруто знал предателей – и видел, что с ними случается. Ему снились в кошмарах злые глаза подруги Ми-чан и красный фонтан из её горла, когда тело упало на испачканную кровью траву.   
Семья Саске – предатели.   
Наруто знал, что Намикадзе Минато, улыбчивый Хокаге и лучший в мире папа, - всегда старается решить всё малой кровью, меньшим злом. Лучшим выбором из поганых. Только вот малая кровь не означает, что её совсем не будет – этому отец не раз учил его.  
Предатели должны быть наказаны, таков закон. Семья Саске будет приговорена к смерти.  
Наруто, резко выпрямляясь, сжал зубы: ерунда. Чушь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
Мы что-нибудь… обязательно… придумаем.  
Потому что мы команда. Потому что мы семья.  
\- Эй, Наруто! А может, покажешь ещё раз? – пронзительно крикнул Конохомару, уже начав подбираться бросками к черному кругу в середине листа.  
\- Да-да, покажи, покажи, покажи! – воодушевленно попросили Удон и Моэги.  
\- Ладно, ладно, сейчас… - он поднялся с травы, отряхивая штаны, и расстегнул неудобный чунинский жилет. Высокий ворот непривычно упирался в скулу, новые непривычные карманы сбивали с толку. Наруто потянулся, улыбнулся воспитанникам и протянул руку:  
\- Давайте оружие, бестолочи, - любимое словечко отца оказалось на редкость прилипчивым.  
В этот раз, как и в первый, каждый кунай вонзился в свое место – легко и чётко.

*

Ворота в квартал Учих сторожил Мирако. Они с Наруто были неплохо знакомы – часто стояли в карауле у ворот деревни, а потому уже успели обсудить все мыслимые и ряд немыслимых тем. Сейчас Мирако, явно страдающий от безделья, прицепился к букету жёлтых лилий, которые небрежно нёс Наруто. Несчастный букет был уже рассмотрен со всех сторон и проверен тремя различными техниками для обнаружения ловушек.  
\- Ты ещё откуси, пожуй, – предложил Наруто, пытаясь отобрать цветы обратно. – Вдруг яд?  
\- Не учи ученого, сам у меня жевать будешь, - ухмыльнулся Мирако, – для проверки. Ладно уж, чист.  
\- Медленно работаешь, - не преминул заметить Наруто. – Бабка Цунадэ быстрее отравление вылечит, чем ты яд найдёшь.  
\- Ты шагай, шагай, - напутствовал его Мирако и глумливо добавил напоследок: – Надеюсь, цветы Саске-куну понравятся!  
\- Надеюсь, жопе твоей кунай тоже понравится, – огрызнулся Наруто, обернувшись и сверкнув улыбкой.  
За садом клана Учиха тщательно ухаживали. Солнце заливало аккуратные дорожки и ярко-зелёную траву, рядом с домом лениво покачивала ветками старая вишня. Когда Наруто подошёл к входной двери, она неожиданно открылась, и на пороге появилась Микото.  
\- Видела тебя из окна, - улыбнулась она. – Здравствуй, Наруто.  
\- Здравствуйте, Микото-сан. Как поживаете?  
\- Хорошо, - ответила Микото. – А ты?  
Микото пропустила его в дом, и Наруто неожиданно подумал, что сюда не так-то просто попасть постороннему. Страж на воротах, ловушки, гендзюцу – и десятки тренированных шиноби, которые выполнят любой приказ главы клана.  
Крепость в крепости. Особая территория.   
Предателей.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - он сверкнул улыбкой и торжественно вручил ей букет жёлтых лилий, купленный в магазине у Ино. Микото рассмеялась и, зарывшись носом в цветы, неожиданно стала похожа на выпускницу Академии, едва-едва получившую чунина. Улыбка Наруто стала шире.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, но не стоило беспокоиться, - Микото ласково взъерошила ему волосы, словно ребёнку.   
\- Какое беспокойство? С удовольствием бы дарил вам цветы каждый день. Только складывать будет некуда, - ухмыльнулся Наруто, откидывая чёлку со лба.   
Кушина была лучшей на свете, но в детстве он любил Микото почти как маму. Она была ласковая, добрая и внимательная, к ней можно было прибегать с нерешающимися задачками, разбитыми коленками и просьбой дать ещё конфет. Где Кушина ограничивалась направляющим пинком по попе и вразумляющим подзатыльником, Микото внимательно выслушивала и предлагала помощь. Наруто никогда и ни за что не променял бы Кушину на кого-либо, даже на Микото, но это не мешало ему вовсю наслаждаться добротой мамы Саске. Благо, её вполне хватало на сына лучшей подруги.  
Наруто смотрел ей в глаза и не мог не думать, участвует ли она в заговоре против его родителей. Против лучшей подруги. Против Хокаге.  
\- Хочешь чаю? Я приготовила данго для Итачи, порций много, а Саске всё равно не ест сладкое, - предложила она, плавно двигаясь к кухне. Цветы Микото поставила в оранжево-фиолетовую вазу, когда-то подаренную Кушиной.   
\- Нет, спасибо. Я к Саске, он у себя?   
\- Да, у себя, - Микото снова ему улыбнулась. – Оставайся на обед, Наруто.  
\- Всенепременно, - он шутливо раскланялся.   
«Нет, - думал Наруто позже, шагая по длинному коридору. – Микото ни при чём. Фугаку – да, безусловно. Но Микото – ни за что».  
Ему хотелось в это верить.  
Когда Наруто вошёл в комнату, Саске поднял голову от свитка и коротко кивнул. Он сидел на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу, и свет от окна падал на исписанную неровными строчками бумагу. Его взгляд был непроницаемо-чёрным, а лицо – бледнее обычного. Наруто отметил непривычный бардак на столе, чего Саске никогда себе не позволял. Чунинский жилет был небрежно свален вместе с остальной одеждой.  
\- Здааарова, - протянул он, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Саске. Тот недовольно подвинулся. – Чего читаешь?  
\- Тебе не интересно, поверь, - усмехнулся Саске.  
Наруто глянул на запутанные схемы.  
\- И правда, - согласился он.  
Окно было раскрыто нараспашку, упираясь деревянной рамой о стену, и по комнате бродил летний ветер. С ним проникал запах трав и пыли, голос Мирако у ворот, приветствующий очередного знакомого. Наруто откинулся назад, удобно развалившись на Саскиной кровати, и сложил ноги на спинку его стула.  
\- Представляешь, отец поручил разбирать и классифицировать задания, - бодро сказал он. – Никогда не думал, что это так забавно. Правда, иногда становится скучно.  
\- Ты определись, - предложил Саске, - весело тебе или скучно.  
Наруто по голосу услышал: насторожился. Понял.  
\- Да чего только не встречается. Я нашёл, откуда в Ичираку поставляют продукты! – продолжил он беззаботно.  
\- Гениально, - кисло заметил Саске. – Разумеется, всё остальное вылетело у тебя из головы.  
\- Что может сравниться с раменом? Всякие дурацкие встречи и какие-нибудь конвои – скукота. А рамен – это важно, - он наставительно поднял вверх палец.  
Саске приподнял брови.  
\- Ты уже приносишь рамену жертвы как божеству, или ещё нет?  
\- Вся моя жизнь – жертва во имя его прославления! – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Наруто.  
Они тоскливо переглянулись – разговаривать о заговоре в доме заговорщиков было необычайно глупо, но тянуть остальные темы оказалось так же приятно, как жевать резину. Новой информацией хотелось поделиться просто нестерпимо.   
\- Я нашёл дзюцу, которое может тебе подойти, - неожиданно сказал Саске, указывая своим свитком на стол. – Бери тот, с зелёным краем.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - Наруто с интересом раскрыл свиток и почти сразу жизнерадостно добавил: – Ничего не понимаю.  
\- Ну разумеется.  
\- Сам ты разумеется, - передразнил его Наруто. – Пошли ко мне после обеда. Покажешь.  
\- У меня миссия, - скучающим тоном возразил Саске.  
\- Ну, после миссии.  
\- Ты же не планировал воспользоваться тем, что моя мать окажет продовольственную помощь двум лентяям от кулинарии? – подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Да нет, конечно, какое там планировать? - широко улыбнулся Наруто. - Я только на это рассчитывал!  
Саске поднялся, аккуратно свернул свиток и положил его на стол к остальным. Пожалуй, решил Наруто, они достаточно поговорили, чтобы случайный наблюдатель ничего не заметил. Саске, очевидно, тоже так решил.  
\- До обеда есть время. Пошли, потренируемся, - предложил он. Наруто тут же кивнул.  
Знакомая тропинка вела их за пределы деревни. Учиха принадлежал большой квартал у западных ворот с крепкой стеной с защитными печатями и караулом, похожий на маленькую крепость. Часть территории за Конохой тоже считалась владениями клана – в лесной чаще прятались личные тренировочные площадки, склады, всё то, что Учиха не хотели хранить на виду. У них были свои поставщики продуктов и оружия, свои люди не только в полицейском участке, но и на большинстве административных должностей. Наруто только сейчас задумался, как много людей из клана Саске работают в деревне. Если они все последуют приказу главы клана…  
Саске мотнул головой, указывая вглубь леса, и сделал знак: «Тихо!». Наруто кивнул:   
«Понял».  
Они бесшумно прыгали с ветки на ветку, выравнивая ток чакры, сливаясь с окружающим лесом. Наруто ненавидел выслеживать кого-то и скрываться: при блокировке чакры сердце стучало глухо, будто бы издали, а тело казалось неуклюжим, как марионетка кукловода на ниточках. Без чакры обоняние, зрение, слух ослаблялись чуть ли не на половину, а рефлексы…  
Он едва не пропустил миг, когда Саске остановился на толстой ветке дерева, прямо над небольшой поляной. Наруто удивлённо взглянул на него, потом перевёл взгляд на огороженную площадку впереди.  
Около двадцати изнурённых шиноби упражнялись, складывая длинные последовательности печатей.  
Все были Учихами.  
Наруто больше не приходилось следить за тем, чтобы оставаться незаметным, от удивления он застыл на месте, не дыша, не двигаясь. Саске бросил на него быстрый взгляд – убедиться, что друг всё видит.   
«Отходим», - знаком показал Саске. Наруто в последний раз глянул на тренировочную площадку, где большая часть клана Учиха разучивала огненные техники под руководством старших. Он готов был поклясться, что на часть из них Хокаге наложил запрет. Вряд ли отец расщедрился на столько дозволений…  
На территорию клана Учиха не мог проникнуть никто, кроме членов клана и – Наруто, которого привёл Саске.  
Интересно, а клан решит, что Саске его предал? Думает ли Саске, что он предатель клана, раз показал лучшему другу подтверждение предательства клана?  
О чем вообще Саске думает, биджу ему под зад?!  
Они добрались до пустой площадки и спрыгнули на неё, больше не заботясь о скрытности. В этих краях давно не убирались: сквозь каменные плитки проросла трава и настырные полевые цветы, площадку покрывали прошлогодние листья и обломки веток. Прятаться больше не было смысла – они же просто пришли потренироваться, наследник клана Учиха и его друг, сын Хокаге. Ничего удивительного.   
Саске молча встал у дальнего края и принял защитную стойку. Наруто ухмыльнулся довольно, как он обычно улыбался перед боем, и бросился в атаку.   
Они отрабатывали техники, дрались и спорили, пару раз поругались и мгновенно выместили злость в поединке тайдзюцу. Они вели себя совершенно обыкновенно, как всегда, когда собирались вместе. Об увиденном ни один из них больше не обмолвился и жестом.

*

Саске вполне отдавал себе отчёт в том, что он находится в кабинете Хокаге. Он сидел в кабинете Хокаге, в доме Хокаге, и место действительно внушало уважение. Стены, покрытые печатями, не пропускали наружу ни звука, на окно было настроено гендзюцу такого уровня, что они едва-едва могли его ощутить, а на ящиках и полках стояла такая мощная защита, что у него от концентрации чакры мурашки шли по коже. На огромный стол из тёмного дерева падал свет из окна, а стену за ним полностью скрывал стеллаж, забитый книгами. На столе лежало несколько ручек и бумага для записи – черновики из старых отчётов какого-то из отделов Конохи – а большое кресло за ним манило мягкой спинкой.  
Саске очень, очень уважал Хокаге. К сожалению, впервые в этот кабинет его провел Наруто, после чего сразу запрыгнул в кресло и потребовал обращаться к себе исключительно по титулу. Они тут же подрались – что неудивительно для семи с половиной лет – и бумажки с бывшими отчётами продовольственного отдела разлетелись по всей комнате, а охранные печати вышибли их прочь, едва не наградив парой увечий.  
Хокаге очень, очень разозлился. Хорошенько отчитал «бестолочей и бездельников» и… перенастроил печати. Наруто в семь лет, вынужден был признать Саске, было невозможно ограничить, особенно – инстинктом самосохранения. За восемь лет это, на самом деле, не сильно изменилось.  
Сейчас, в пятнадцать, Наруто вламывался в кабинет знаменитого отца столь же бесцеремонно и с такой же непоколебимой уверенностью занимал отцовское кресло. На мгновение Саске показалось, что он вернулся назад во времени, и сейчас последует:  
\- Ну что, мой верный глава следственного отдела, докладывай! Сколько шпионов мы поймали сегодня?  
А Саске бы сказал:  
\- Всего одного, Хокаге-сама. И он перед тобой, идиот!  
\- Чего?  
\- Готовься к смерти!..  
\- Саскеее?.. – громко позвал его Наруто. – Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Чего? – Саске потряс головой и уставился на Наруто. – О чём ты?  
\- Я спрашиваю, - терпеливо повторил тот, - свиток хочешь посмотреть?  
\- С заданием для Учиха?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты думаешь, мой клан столь глуп, что будет проводить секретные встречи ради свержения и убийства Хокаге через его же систему назначения миссий?  
Наруто пожал плечами и облокотился о стол.  
\- Ну а что? Смотри в суть вещей. Спрячь секретное в самом видном месте.  
\- Это S-класс, Наруто, - с нажимом сказал Саске. – Разгадкой не может быть урок для генина!  
\- Да хватит уже умничать, возьми да посмотри, там всего-то три миссии! – Наруто достал сложенный вчетверо листок из кармана чунинского жилета и подвинул на край стола. – Достал, придурок самоуверенный.  
\- Идиот, - прошипел сквозь зубы Саске, беря листок.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - согласился Наруто.  
Некоторое время Саске продирался сквозь его каракули и, наконец, недоуменно приподнял бровь:  
\- «…с каким-то типом с красной повязкой»?   
\- Я по памяти писал, - Наруто барабанил пальцами по деревянной поверхности стола и смотрел в окно – выглядывал отца. – Там что-то такое было: встретиться с типом с красной повязкой на руке.  
Саске покачал головой и снова вернулся к свитку. Конечно, совершенно непонятно, как идиот собирается стать Хокаге с таким стилем изъяснения, но, по сути, он всегда запоминал инструкции достаточно чётко. Правда, в своей собственной манере и какие-то свои собственные инструкции.  
\- Ну как? Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?  
\- Впервые слышу, - Саске скатал свиток обратно и задумчиво склонил голову. Его пальцы неподвижно застыли на бумаге, почти такие же белые. Наруто смотрел, как свет от окна падает на его худые щёки и напряжённый лоб с вертикальной складкой над бровями. Взгляд чёрных глаз, обычно острый и цепкий, теперь был болезненно напряженным – словно Саске в любое мгновение ждал нападения, даже здесь. – По-моему, обычное заключение договора. Поставка лекарственных трав… жаль, названий ты не запомнил, дубина. Хираката Моэри… - он задумался. Складка на лбу стала заметнее. - Впервые слышу. Ты точно имя записал?  
\- Точно, - Наруто закатил глаза. – И я сделал уроки, папочка.  
\- Я не виноват, что ты идиот, - заметил Саске.  
\- Я не виноват, что ты ублюдок, - в тон ему ответил Наруто. – Значит, мимо.  
\- Значит, пока мимо, - Саске выдавил деревянную улыбку. Наруто показалось, что солнце стало светить чуть ярче – он поднялся из мягкого кресла и подошел к окну, запрыгивая на подоконник. Саске следил за ним ленивым взглядом.  
– Это все задания для Учих? Встреча, конвой для советников даймё и охота на предателя в стране Воды? – спросил он.  
\- Ага. Все.  
\- Тогда, у нас ещё есть время, - Саске положил свиток на стол, но, глянув на отсутствующий взгляд Наруто, убрал к себе в карман. Забудет ведь, бестолочь.  
На самом деле, времени у них не оставалось. 

*

Окна были раскрыты навстречу западному ветру, и лучи заходящего солнца заливали кабинет. Листы на широком столе Хокаге казались тёпло-оранжевыми, а край куная, который придерживал стопку от ветра, сверкал огненной полосой. Хокаге, как и положено его титулу, прятался в тенях - в душных тенях от умирающего солнца.  
Он почему-то светился от радости и довольно жмурил глаза. Это сразу насторожило команду новоиспеченных чунинов, достаточно часто сталкивающихся с Минато.  
\- Настал этот ужасный миг, - начал он, как только Наруто и Саске закрыли за собой дверь, и картинно прижал руки к сердцу в лучших традициях переигрывающих уличных актеров. - Я отправляю вас вон, дети мои.  
Наруто иногда было интересно, придуривается ли отец так перед кем-то ещё. Потом до него дошло.   
\- Ты – что?  
\- Лови, - Минато бросил ему свиток, который Наруто рефлекторно поймал. - Читай.   
Саске шагнул к другу и заглянул за плечо, потянув на себя бумажный край. Наруто повернул свиток, чтобы ему было удобнее читать, и пробежал взглядом по строчкам.   
Потом ещё раз.  
\- Быть не может! - по его лицу расплылась восторженная улыбка. - Миссия! А-ранг! Нам!   
\- Да, - Хокаге картинно вздохнул. - У меня закончились джонины для битья. Приходится отправлять на всякую мелочь вас. Ранг там больше для важности, жена даймё все-таки, но не смейте расслабляться!  
\- Есть, Хокаге-сама! - вытянулся Наруто.  
-Хн, - Саске дернул его за край завязки хитая, утихомиривая. Наруто пихнул его локтем в бок. - Когда нам выступать?  
\- Послезавтра утром, к обеду вы должны быть в столице. Так как это ваша первая самостоятельная миссия вне Конохи, даю день на подготовку – уж надеюсь, этого вам хватит?   
\- Отлично, - Наруто скатал свиток с заданием и положил его обратно на стол Хокаге – Саске все равно уже запомнил задание дословно. - Тогда мы пошли собираться!  
\- Валите, глаза бы мои вас не видели, - вздохнул Хокаге.  
\- Да, мамочка, - выпалил Наруто прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Стоило выйти из башни Хокаге, как улыбка мгновенно сошла с его лица. Он взглянул на Саске – и наткнулся на такой же настороженный, понимающий взгляд.   
Что-то тут было не так. Совершенно не так.

*

Итачи шёл по коридору лёгким стремительным шагом, незаметный, словно тень. Саске едва не налетел на него, выходя из своей комнаты, и на какое-то мгновение они застыли друг напротив друга, запертые узким коридором. Саске не спешил уступать дорогу.  
\- Доброе утро, - негромко сказал он, внимательно оглядывая брата. Итачи был славен тем, что даже шиноби экстра-класса не могли что-либо прочитать по его лицу. Итачи был славен тем, что сам был шиноби экстра-класса – но что-то в нём, в непроницаемых глазах за опухшими веками, цепляло взгляд. Он был словно айсберг, холодный и непоколебимый: вода всегда скрывает большую часть.  
\- Добрый день, - поправил Итачи. - У тебя ко мне дело, Саске?  
У Саске не было дела, Саске тревожила мысль, сосланная на самый край сознания: брат замешан в _этом_ , брат встревожен, а значит, что-то идёт кардинально не так.  
\- Ты выглядишь усталым. У тебя проблемы? - спросил он и смело воспользовался невинным взглядом Наруто, с каким тот отчитывался перед Хокаге после очередных счетов за порушенную частную собственность. Или частную собственность, сравненную с землей.  
Итачи бледно улыбнулся и вместо ответа поднял руку, будто намереваясь щёлкнуть его по лбу. Саске привычно отпрянул, раздражённый - "я больше не ребёнок, Итачи, сколько тебе повторять?!" - и брат прошёл мимо.  
\- Всё в порядке, Саске, - донёсся его тихий голос.  
"Да ничего не в порядке!" - хотелось крикнуть вслед, но Саске сдержался, крепко стиснув зубы. Итачи не должен знать, что им с Наруто всё известно, иначе на любом из их планов можно заранее ставить крест.  
Саске посмотрел вслед брату, отмечая каждое движение усталых мышц. Чёрный, словно вороново перо, хвост развевался за его спиной, и это почему-то казалось Саске утончённым издевательством: тебе не поймать меня, глупый брат, никогда не поймать.  
Саске резко отвернулся и зашагал в другую сторону, зло печатая шаг. Хотелось рычать, крушить, чакрой сбивать горы, словно он какой-нибудь биджу с неограниченной чакрой. Он рвался на свободу из давящих стен и неистребимых мыслей. Всё сложнее было оставаться в родном доме, где всё вокруг - от родных додзё до людей его клана, знакомых с детства - вызывало приступы паранойи. Тренированное чутьё шиноби непрошенно пробудилось и разбирало его соседей, друзей, родных на противников и союзников, словно он шёл по пристанищу врагов. Чувствовал ли то же Итачи, или для него они все были окрашены в чёрный цвет будущих мишеней? Проклятый Итачи, который упорствует в своей проклятой исключительности, собирается вырезать весь клан из каких-то неясных соображений и совершенно ничего не говорит Саске!   
Он так увлёкся злостью на брата, что сам едва не сбил Микото с ног, как недавно чуть не врезался в Итачи. Она прижалась к стене, пропуская сына, и позвала:  
\- Саске!  
\- Не сейчас, мам, - бросил он.  
\- Саске! - Микото повысила голос. - Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
Хлёсткий ответ застыл, едва не сорвавшись с губ. Саске замер и неохотно обернулся - мать стояла посередине коридора, скрестив руки на груди, но глаза у неё были не сердитые, а печальные. Он почувствовал, как от дурного предчувствия внутри всё сжимается.   
Саске на мгновение прикрыл глаза, удерживая внешнее спокойствие, и кивнул:  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Не здесь, - Микото указала на одну из пустующих гостевых комнат. - Идём.

*

…Саске не помнил, как добрался до дома Намикадзе. Тело действовало само, по привычке, пока разум захлебывался открывшейся картиной. Получалось, он все-таки, несмотря на логические доводы, до сих пор сердцем отказывался верить, что всё это не часть какого-то хитрого плана или раскидистого гендзюцу.   
Саске не знал, чего ожидает услышать от Наруто. В какой-то мере он чувствовал себя предателем, раскрывая информацию о семье посторонним. С другой стороны, скоро об этом наверняка станет известно всей деревне, а Наруто заслужил право знать – ведь это он с самого начала рассказал Саске о предательстве.   
К тому же кто-кто, а этот придурок посторонним точно не был.   
Дом Хокаге располагался на пригорке, в середине тенистого сада. Насколько Саске знал, Кушина мало интересовалась садоводством и предпочитала полежать с книжкой по тайдзюцу в гамаке или мотивировать Наруто на прополку овощных грядок. Выложенная камнем дорожка вела к дому через плохо скошенную траву и полевые цветы, которые превращались в заросли подсолнухов и сорняков у окна. Саске утёр пот со лба - была середина дня, и солнце пекло изо всех сил - и лишь тогда заметил троих клонов, моющих деревянное крыльцо. Двое уже забыли о почётной миссии и охаживали друг друга тряпками, а третий гонял их с вымытой площади. Саске ткнул носком сандалии его под зад, привлекая внимание, и спросил:  
\- Главный ваш где?  
Клон кивнул на дверь дома:  
\- В саду. Ээй, стоять, засранец! - Саске остановился, недоумённо вздёрнув бровь. - По чистому не ходи. Переступить ноги отвалятся?  
\- Всё равно те два придурка натоптали, - заметил Саске и, вытащив кунай, ткнул исполнительного клона под рёбра.  
Надо же предупредить о своём приходе.  
Сам Наруто лежал в гамаке под старой яблоней, хрустел яблоком и смотрел в безоблачное небо. Мокрая рубашка валялась рядом с пустым ведром у колодца, и Саске пришёл к выводу, что друг отдыхает после тренировки - в саду у Намикадзе было несколько простых снарядов, где по утрам разминалась семья шиноби. На самом деле, Наруто во главе армии клонов провёл наступление на грязные полы, изничтожил пыль на шкафах и мужественно расправился с целым легионом посуды, дожидающейся своего звездного часа уже не один день - но этого Саске не знал.   
Когда его фигура заслонила солнце, Наруто лениво перевел взгляд на друга и явно собирался выдать какое-нибудь из своих идиотских приветствий, но что-то заставило его остановиться. Он выпрямился, торопливо глотая недожёванный кусок, и выпалил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Саске недовольно нахмурился - он надеялся, что достаточно контролирует выражение лица. Впрочем, Наруто, может, и был идиотом, но всегда чуял, когда что-то шло не так.  
\- Шисуи мёртв.  
\- Что?!   
Саске опустился на гамак, прижав ступни Наруто к сетке. Тот ухватился за край, удерживая равновесие.  
\- Как он умер? - спросил Наруто и тут же поправился: - В смысле, мои соболезнования...  
Саске махнул рукой, отбрасывая пустые слова.  
\- Известно, что Шисуи умер на миссии, - сказал он ничего не выражающим тоном. - Ему на пути попался Хошигаки Кисамэ, миссинг-нин скрытого Тумана, с которым он не смог справиться. Тело нашли хантер-нины Мидзукагэ.  
\- И насколько это выглядело... убедительно?  
Саске пожал плечами.  
\- Достаточно. С другой стороны, гендзюцу Итачи тоже очень убедительны.  
\- Твоя семья подозревает Итачи? - Наруто нахмурился, пытаясь составить полную картину. По части вопросов и умозаключений всегда был лучше Саске, а теперь приходилось выпытывать информацию из него самого.  
\- Мне они не докладываются, - сухо ответил Саске. - Не могу сказать.  
\- А как Итачи? - спросил Наруто. - Ты его видел?  
Саске пожал плечами.  
\- Мне кажется, у Итачи дела неважно, хотя по нему ничего не скажешь. Он казался расстроенным. Но если это он виновен...   
Какое-то время они сидели молча, слушая звуки с улицы и шелест деревьев.  
\- Ты хорошо знал этого Шисуи? - спросил Наруто, и Саске раздраженно подумал, что это вариант ненавистного "ты в порядке?".  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил он. Подумав, что это можно расценивать как ответ на второй, незаданный, вопрос, неохотно добавил: - Я же сказал, он был другом Итачи.  
Ему не нужна ничья жалость и сочувствие. Наруто это прекрасно знает, должен.  
\- Когда похороны? - спросил Наруто. Саске быстро взглянул на него - в светлых глазах было сочувствие, никакой унижающей жалости.  
Он отвернулся.  
\- Завтра. В полдень.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Оглядел жёсткий профиль и предложил:  
\- Может, пойдём, потренируемся?  
«Может пойдём, поговорим?»  
\- Нет. У меня миссия, - Саске помолчал и нехотя добавил: - Может, вечером?  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Наруто.  
Они разошлись, больше не сказав друг другу ни слова.

*

Вместе с солнцем умер свет, и лес превратился в страну теней. Где-то в выси небо ещё сохраняло светло-синий цвет раннего утра, но земля уже тонула в глухой черноте. Ни Наруто, ни Саске не нужно было выглядывать ориентиры, чтобы найти нужную поляну.   
Прохладный ветер шевелил тёмные колья травы. Они колыхались в остатках дневной духоты, которая растворялась в ночи так же быстро, как темнело небо, лишённое солнца. Саске сидел на поваленном дереве, опираясь о колени локтями, а Наруто устроился рядом, устало ссутулив плечи.  
\- Думаешь, это специально? Нас выпроваживают? – первым заговорил он – скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.  
\- Чтобы это понять, не обязательно быть гением, - презрительно выплюнул Саске и коротко вздохнул. - Мой клан всё время тренируется, - он, пытаясь казаться бесстрастным, загнул один палец. – Твою мать Хокаге отправил с заданием подальше, - второй палец. – Умирает Шисуи, - третий палец. Его голос не дрогнул. – Нас Хокаге отправляет на миссию, хотя, я полагаю, собирался ближайший год держать при себе или хотя бы при опытном джонине. Значит, опытные джонины поголовно заняты, - четвертый палец. Слова давались Саске всё легче, возвращалась привычка шиноби анализировать и сопоставлять, а эмоции заменяла сухая логика. – На ту миссию, которая тебя заинтересовала, идёт… раньше шёл Шисуи-сан. Шисуи-сан никогда не отправился бы договариваться о поставке риса. Он в этом просто не разбирается! Значит, дело в другом, у клана тайны, – пятый палец. Саске помедлил и с сомнением добавил: - Все напряжены, как перед боем, словно вот-вот что-то случится. Со стороны этого не видно, но я знаю клан. Итачи не видно, он то на совещании у Хокаге, то разговаривает с отцом и верхушкой клана в строжайшей секретности. Меньше стало миссий вне деревни. Сейчас Учих в Конохе больше, чем я когда-либо помню. – Саске пожал плечами, неожиданно спокойно. – Так что да, нас выпроваживают.  
Наруто опустил голову ниже, бессознательно провёл рукой по лбу – по хитаю с эмблемой Конохи. Металл холодил пальцы, исцарапанный, сильно потускневший с тех пор, как он впервые надел знак шиноби. Саске развязал свою повязку и сжал пластину в руке. Она едва заметно светилась в тусклом свете, словно призрак.   
Наруто вздрогнул. Он смотрел, как палец Саске повторяет глубокие линии листа, потом перевёл взгляд на его лицо. Чёрные волосы, упавшие на лоб, скрывали взгляд.   
Внезапное осознание пронеслось вспышкой, заставив его резко выпрямиться:  
 _Саске снял хитай Конохи._  
Это не было табу, не было запрещено или даже непринято – как ходить голым, например, - но шиноби почти никогда не снимали знак своей деревни просто так. Это – их жизнь, их гордость, их путь. Саске без повязки казался неправильным, казался незнакомцем, бледным призраком среди листвы. Наруто смотрел на него и упорно не отрывал взгляд до тех пор, пока наваждение не схлынуло.  
Саске – это Саске. Его друг.  
Может быть, это всё глупые домыслы, которые ничего не значат. Снял повязку – эка невидаль! Наруто видел его без повязки много раз – не купаться же в ней, в самом деле. А может, Учиха Саске, один из наследников великого клана, решил представить, что он всего лишь Саске, шиноби Конохи? Или нет же, Саске из Конохи собирается стать Учихой Саске?!  
Наруто резко выпрямился, сжав руки в кулаки.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он с тревогой.  
\- Я думаю, - раздраженно откликнулся Саске. – Не умеешь, не мешай.  
\- Мне не нравится, как ты думаешь, - заявил Наруто, придвигаясь ближе к нему.  
\- Да что ты вообще понимаешь? – неожиданно огрызнулся Саске. – Это не твой клан хотят вырезать как предателей!  
\- Я не понимаю? – Наруто обалдел. Он вскочил на ноги, взъерошенный, разозлённый, и резко ответил: - Твой клан хочет вырезать мою семью! И – они и есть предатели!  
«Нет! Не надо было этого говорить, дубина!» – понял Наруто сразу, как только Саске поднял голову, и наткнулся на его злой взгляд.  
\- Тогда почему ты стоишь здесь? – Саске криво ухмыльнулся - Не боишься, что я прирежу тебя, раз моя семья предатели?  
\- Ты мой лучший друг, - Наруто смотрел на него, прямо в глаза. Нужно было закончить разговор, сейчас же. – Разумеется, не боюсь, мистер прическа утиная жопа.  
\- Да хватит дурачиться, кретин! – взорвался Саске. – Сейчас не время для шуток, ты можешь хоть раз быть серьезным?!  
\- А ты можешь хоть раз не быть идиотом? – огрызнулся Наруто.  
\- Единственный идиот здесь – это ты!  
Саске не понимал до конца, куда несёт его ярость, но слова срывались с губ до того, как он успевал их осознать. Да, он был зол – злее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Ещё никогда он так сильно не хотел впечатать этого идиота в ближайшее дерево – за эти слова, за то, что он говорит правду, и за то, что он просто сейчас стоял здесь, пытался шутить и чего-то от Саске требовал, чего-то, о чём Саске не мог не думать уже целую вечность.  
\- А ты уже придумал уже гениальный план, а, господин гений клана Учиха? Не слышу-у! – Наруто, тоже основательно доведённый, демонстративно приставил ладонь к уху  
Саске коротко размахнулся, ударил и тут же наткнулся на блок.  
\- Так! Ну, хватит, - Наруто резко отвернулся и прошелся по поляне, путаясь ногами в траве. Круг, второй, третий. Стрекотали сверчки, трава шелестела в глубоких тенях. Ночные звуки казались зловещими, словно зов демонов – а Саске слушал их так, словно они нашептывали ему что-то в ухо.  
От этой картины хотелось выть.  
\- Саске, - позвал Наруто. – Мы можем поговорить с отцом. Довериться ему. Я уверен, он не хочет на это идти. Это – крайний шаг.  
\- Меньшее зло, - выплюнул Саске. –Хокаге это, конечно же, неприятно, - последнее слово он прознёс с отвращением, издевательски растягивая слоги. – И конечно, у него нет другого выхода.  
\- Но Итачи принял его сторону!  
\- Но я – не Итачи! – Саске вскочил, потеряв, наконец, самообладание. Сцепив зубы, он вперил горящий ненавистью взгляд в Наруто. – Это Итачи – любимчик отца, лучший сын клана! И посмотри – он предатель! Он выбрал сторону Хокаге! Или он двойной агент, и прежде всего предан клану? Потом он лично отрежет твоему отцу голову в подходящий момент, как тебе такое, Наруто? Хочешь довериться братишке Итачи?  
Наруто не отвечал, не мог: слова клокотали в горле рычанием, сбились в ком, который он никак не мог проглотить. Кулаки дрожали от желания пустить их в ход.  
Саске не обращал на него внимания.   
\- Что он знает, чего не знаю я? И как он смел просто заткнуть меня и приказать, ублюдок! – стоять в стороне? Как я могу быть в стороне?!  
\- Я не предлагаю тебе быть в стороне! – выпалил Наруто.  
\- Тогда я должен выбрать сторону!  
\- Выбирай!  
\- Я не могу!!! – от его крика с веток взлетело несколько птиц, и на какой-то миг на них упала звенящая тишина – а потом она, словно пустой сосуд, заполнилась холодным лесным шелестом.  
\- Ты шиноби Конохи! За кого ты, Саске - за клан или деревню? – решительно спросил Наруто, подходя вплотную. Если Саске вытащит кунай и ударит, на следующий день дотошные АНБУ найдут на поляне труп сына Хокаге. По руке прошла судорога – инстинкты требовали вытащить оружие и защищаться, как если бы Саске был врагом. Наруто заставил мышцы расслабиться. – Ну?  
Саске смотрел на него совершенно диким взглядом. Наруто неожиданно осознал, кого напоминает ему друг – зверя, загнанного в угол. Он осознал, что проиграл, ещё до того, как раздались рычащие слова:  
\- Я - Учиха, - зло процедил Саске. - Я рожден Учиха и всегда им буду. Они – моя семья, Наруто. Ты должен понимать, что это такое.  
И тогда Наруто растерялся, по-настоящему.  
Саске запретил себе думать, что никогда не видел у него такого изумлённого и беспомощного взгляда. Словно Наруто до последнего мига не мог даже представить, что он может выбрать другую строну, словно у Наруто не было запасено какой-нибудь глупой речи в ответ, идиотского предложения.   
Учихи были семьёй Саске так же, как Минато и Кушина – семьёй Наруто. Наруто и в страшном сне не мог представить, как поднимает на них руку. Саске своего отца не любил – но уважал. Для него семьей были не родители, но клан, бело-красный веер и стеллаж свитков с историей, пять стеллажей свитков дзюцу, целый квартал людей, с которыми он жил с рождения. Кланом была его взращена гордость, которая заставляла идти вперед и оттачивать техники до идеала. Его путь был переплетен с путем клана.  
Как было бы лучше… как было бы проще, если бы это были не родители Саске, не родители Наруто, а кто-то посторонний. Тогда – они предатели, восстание нужно подавить. Тогда – если Хокаге не может подавить восстание, он плохой Хокаге, и на смену придет сильнейший. Тогда не было бы правильного варианта, но и неправильного тоже бы не было. Наруто тяжело дышал, прижимая руку к груди в мягком чунинском жилете, о котором они мечтали еще несколько недель назад.   
Саске стиснул зубы, дрожа от желания вмазать по тупой роже.   
Кретин. Тупица. Слепой придурок.  
В нём было столько ненависти, столько дурной энергии, что её невозможно было держать внутри. Она требовала выхода, как лавина, как водопад.   
\- Ты хочешь предать деревню? – прямо спросил Наруто, крепко сжав правую руку в дрожащий кулак.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я предал свою кровь? Свой клан? Своих родных? – спросил Саске, и его голос почти не дрожал. Слепой кретин. Саске ненавидел его за это.  
\- Так скажи мне прямо, - процедил Наруто, зло щуря глаза. – Ты решил, на чьей стороне будешь?  
\- Уже давно, - выплюнул Саске. – На той, которой принадлежу с рождения.  
Размахнувшись, он ударил – и на этот раз сумел пробить хлипкую защиту. Он ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел этого придурка, его идиотского отца, свой идиотский клан, своего идиотского гениального брата. Они разрушили его жизнь, тщательно уложенную слой за слоем, одним кретинским заговором полностью и бесповоротно размазали по стенке все, чего он желал и считал правильным.   
Ненавижу.  
Идиот.  
«За кого ты, Саске? За клан – или за _меня_?»   
Если бы Наруто спросил его, если бы Наруто спросил его _правильно_ , он ответил бы, не раздумывая:   
«За тебя, идиот. Разумеется».  
Голос Наруто в голове безжалостно повторял:  
«За кого ты, Cаске: за меня – или за семью?»  
Предать Наруто – ради семьи? Предать семью – ради Наруто?..  
...он не знал. Не знал.  
Не знал.

Когда удар Наруто попал в цель, и в глазах на миг потемнело, Саске испытал почти облегчение. Тайдзюцу, движение, боль – и ненависть. Нет ничего слаще простого желания: сломать идиоту пару костей.   
Может быть, скоро они будут биться по-настоящему. На смерть.  
Он бросил кунай, и ещё – скрытый в тени первого; атаковал, промазав лишь самую малость, парировал удар, прыгнул вбок, уворачиваясь от пинка. Они дрались почти без чакры, без ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, почти не придерживая удары кунаев. Уворачивались в последний момент: комбинезон Наруто был вспорот на боку, и оранжевый окрасился красным, у Саске было несколько глубоких порезов на ладони и предплечье.   
На какое-то мгновенье оба замерли друг напротив друга, напряженные, словно две стрелы, которые вот-вот со звоном тетивы будут выпущены из лука. Этот звон отдавался гулом в ушах, скачущим сердцебиением, холодным отсчетом в голове. Они тяжело дышали, по вискам тёк пот, но ни один не замедлил темпа.  
Удар. Удар. Пауза. Удар. Пауза. Удар. Пауза – мгновенья бежали, такие же яростные и напряженные, как не выпущенные на волю атаки.  
В бою было совершенно невозможно сопротивляться такому простому желанию – ответить ударом на удар.  
\- А знаешь, - просипел Саске, вытирая кровь из разбитой губы, - я тут разузнал кое-что полезное.  
\- Да ну? – Наруто сплюнул в траву, не сводя с него глаз. Алым попало в широкий лист, и Саске удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Покопался в библиотеке. Оказывается, получить Мангекё Шаринган действительно очень просто. Я был удивлен.  
Наруто удивлённо приподнял брови. Попался.  
\- Это высшее додзюцу клана Учиха. Чтобы его получить, - Саске медленно шагнул вперед, и Наруто плавно перетёк в другую стойку, настороженный и напряженный, - нужно только одно.   
\- Я знаю, - такого злого, угрожающего тона Саске никогда не слышал от Наруто. – Смерть лучшего друга.  
Сейчас Саске было плевать. Он ухмыльнулся:  
\- Как думаешь, ты сгодишься?   
Глаза Наруто расширились в изумлении, он открыл рот, то ли ответить, то ли выругаться – и на мгновение ослабил внимание. Саске атаковал резко, без размаха. Наруто почти попался, почти пропустил удар в плечо, но успел вывернуться непостижимым образом. Он неловко упал на землю и тут же перекатился, восстанавливая равновесие.   
Их дыхание заполняло лес, звучное, словно громовые раскаты. Саске не слышал ничего, кроме стука своего сердца, отдающегося в ушах музыкой барабанов. Он не видел ничего, кроме широко раскрытых, бесконечно удивлённых глаз напротив.  
Как тебе это, а?  
\- А ты попробуй, - наконец, прорычал Наруто и зло сощурился. – Зубы-то обломаешь, Учиха хренов.  
Ещё никогда имя его клана не звучало как поганое проклятье.  
\- А может, - резко бросил Саске, кидаясь вперед, - мне убить Сакуру? Тогда Мангекё контролирует Лиса, и клан признает меня главным! И все спасены! – атака, парирование, контратака. Чётко и просто, как в свитке тайдзюцу. – Принесёшь себя в жертву, а, друг?  
Наруто нападал зло и отчаянно, вкладывая в удары всю силу, и Саске пропустил несколько атак, лишь в последний миг посылая чакру в бок – хоть как-то смягчить удар.   
\- Только попробуй тронуть Сакуру-чан – и ты мне больше не друг, понял? – низко зарычал его друг, джинчуурики Девятихвостого, и Саске почти впервые подумал о нём так. Он прыгнул на обугленную ветку их клёна, мгновенно сложил печати и дунул.  
Волна огня пронеслась по лесу, воспламеняя листья и мелкие ветки. Наруто резко подпрыгнул, пропустив её под собой, и тоже призвал стихию – ураганный ветер загасил огонь.   
Когда он снова посмотрел в сторону Саске, на ветке никого не было, а знакомая чакра быстро удалялась к деревне. На их клёне зиял разлом, широкий, словно болезненная рана. Кто был в этом повинен – Ветер или Огонь – Наруто не знал.

*

Сакура шла, чувствуя, как гудят от усталости ноги и подрагивают колени. Душный воздух обволакивал её, пропуская будто бы с неохотой, а от перерасхода чакры сбоили сенсорные ощущения. Ладони и запястья зудели, словно заживающая рана, кожу на бедрах и коленях покалывало, вдоль позвоночника то и дело пробегали мурашки. Нарушен ток чакры; истощение; при грамотном уходе – ничего опасного.   
Еще один день ученичества у Цунадэ-сама. Сакура привыкла.  
Она поскребла ногтями зудящую руку и зашарила по карманам, ища ключи. Знакомый дом расплывался перед глазами, четкими оставались только дверь и замочная скважина.  
\- Да где же вы? – прошипела Сакура сквозь зубы, потроша поясную сумку с инструментами.  
\- Сакура-чан? – она не сразу опознала голос – сначала вытащила кунай и удивилась, что на это остались силы.  
\- А, Наруто, - так же рефлекторно она окинула его внимательным взглядом и недовольно нахмурилась. Порезы, ушибы, синяки… переломы? Внутренние кровотечения? – Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Я расскажу, - он выглядел непривычно: серьёзно и мрачно. Это Наруто-то? Его похитили вражеские шиноби и подменили?   
Мысли накатывали приливами: то обрушивались быстрым потоком, то отступали, оставляя её в усталой пустоте. Наруто шагнул вперед, поддерживая ее за локоть – Сакура благодарно прислонилась к нему и тихо вздохнула.  
\- Найди этот проклятый ключ, а? – взмолилась она.  
Наруто справился с поисковой миссией быстро: Сакура не успела заснуть, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, как уже знакомая рука толкала вперед.  
\- Отлично. Проходи, - скомандовала она, сосредоточенно глядя вперёд. Зашла, стягивая сандалии, и негромко объявила: - Я дома!  
\- Извините за вторжение, - Наруто зашел следом, быстро разулся и успел подхватить её под руку – Сакура чуть не врезалась в шкаф с одеждой.  
\- Чтоб его! Я сейчас… - она прислонилась к стене и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, концентрируясь. – Второй ящик. Достань пилюли.  
Наруто повиновался – она слышала, как отодвигается ящик, как он шуршит бумагами и звякает бутыльками. Это продолжалось целую вечность.  
\- Нашёл! Держи, - он подхватил её руку и сунул таблетку в ладонь. Сакура быстро проглотила её и удовлетворённо вздохнула: чакра появилась где-то в районе желудка, заспешила по каналам, заполняя всё тело сверху донизу. Она открыла глаза – изображение больше не двоилось.  
\- Спасибо, Наруто, - улыбнулась Сакура и оттолкнулась от стены, уже куда увереннее держа равновесие. – Проходи.  
Наруто притащил целый ворох упаковок быстрорастворимого рамена, и Сакура, обычно посоветовавшая бы выкинуть эту гадость, только осуждающе вздохнула и поставила кипятиться воду. Она достала чай из шкафа, заварила его в оранжевом керамическом чайнике и с облегчением упала на стул, посчитав свой долг хозяйки выполненным.  
\- Хорошооо…  
\- Сакура? – от голоса оба – и Сакура, откинувшаяся на спинку стула, и Наруто, уронивший голову на скрещенные поверх стола руки, - резко выпрямились. Харуно Ханако тревожно посмотрела сначала на измотанную дочь, потом – на раненого Наруто.  
\- Намикадзе-сан, с вами все в порядке? – встревожено спросила она. Наруто поморщился едва заметно: мама Сакуры его не любила и побаивалась. С одной стороны, он был джинчуурики Девятихвостого, с другой – сын Хокаге и напарник ее дочери. Наруто не покидало ощущение, что, когда Сакура возвращалась раненой с миссий, за каждую царапину родители винили именно его – не справился, не успел, не смог защитить. Было время, когда он сам винил себя, сейчас же – слишком уважал Сакуру для этого. Они шиноби. Напарники. Непобедимая Команда 7. На Сакуру он рассчитывал, а не опекал.  
\- Добрый вечер, Харуно-сан, - он заставил себя широко улыбнуться, и Сакура нахмурилась. – Хотите рамена?  
\- Нет, спасибо,- вежливо ответила Ханако. – Сакура, ты как?  
\- Просто устала, - Сакура слабо улыбнулась. – Утром буду в порядке. Мам, нам тут поговорить надо…  
\- Поняла-поняла, дела шиноби, - Ханако пополнила коллекцию вымученных улыбок этого вечера – получалось у нее хуже, чем у Наруто. Она закрыла окно, от которого сквозило, и достала из холодильника тарелку с рисом. – Не надо есть рамен на ужин, лучше разогрейте нормальную еду, - совершенно материнским тоном сказала Ханако, будто перед ней сидело двое шестилетних детей, а не шиноби в ранге чунина. - Все, оставляю вас.  
\- Спасибо, Харуно-сан! – радостно махнул ей Наруто и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ушибы, поднялся с дивана. – Отдыхай, я разогрею.   
Ладонь Сакуры уперлась ему в грудь.  
\- Сиди. Сначала дело – я же изведусь, пока ты тянешь! – раздраженно сказала она и быстро выдохнула, успокаиваясь. – Извини. Я устала.   
\- Да я понимаю, - Наруто уселся на место. – Ладно. Сейчас расскажу.   
Он взял кружку, которую Сакура пару минут назад поставила перед ним, и принялся задумчиво вертеть её в руках. У Наруто были большие ладони, и кружка казалась в них чуть ли не миниатюрной.  
\- Руки помой, - автоматически сказала Сакура.  
Наруто кивнул и тут же невпопад начал:   
\- В общем, это секрет высочайшего класса. Такой, что за его распространение можно нарваться на хантер-нина или угодить в гости к дяде Ибики.   
\- А ты на мелочи не размениваешься, - нервно хмыкнула Сакура. – Отец рассказал?  
\- Нет, - Наруто вздохнул. – Он не знает, что я знаю.  
Сакура прижала палец к губам, нахмурилась и замолчала, приготовившись слушать. Наруто посмотрел на неё – верную, надёжную Сакуру, которая даже не подумала о том, чтобы отправить его восвояси со смертельными тайнами деревни и неожиданными ночными визитами, которая была готова выслушать и помочь, несмотря ни на что. Под её кулаками крошились скалы, под её ладонями заживали смертельные раны.   
И она была на их стороне.  
На его стороне.  
Или – на стороне Саске?  
Наруто сглотнул.  
\- Я случайно услышал разговор отца… - тяжело начал он и вдруг почувствовал, как распустился узел, стягивавший внутренности. Слова полились легко, словно на докладе Хокаге: факты, оценки, заключения. Сакура слушала молча, даже дышала так, словно они сидели в засаде – неслышно, незаметно. Наруто смотрел на чашку в своих руках.  
Это было на удивление легко – и становилось все легче, когда эмоции выхолащивались, заменяясь безликими словами, поступки обретали форму сухих фактов, а его план превращался в обычную миссию, какую можно записать чернилами на свитке и положить на стол Хокаге. Его ошибки, нерешительность, глупость, слабость – то, что он сделал и не сделал, сказал и не сказал, - сплеталось в толстый жгут решимости, энергии, толкающей вперед.  
Делать. Решать. Исправлять.  
Саске идиот, но он поймёт, что был не прав. Наруто спасёт Саске до того, как Саске станет предателем. Потому что он знает что делать, и это купит им время, а раз есть время – то есть возможность!  
Ведь нет ничего невозможного.  
У них получится, потому что… да просто потому, что у них не может не получиться! Ради Саске. Ради семьи.  
\- И Сакура-чан, - сказал Наруто, наконец, подняв на неё взгляд. Сакура склонила голову набок, удивлённая резким движением и решительным тоном, всё еще пытаясь уложить в голове дикий рассказ. – У меня к тебе просьба.  
Тишина рушилась под шагами родителей Сакуры в соседней гостиной, гулом с улицы, проникающим сквозь приоткрытое окно.   
\- Так, - Сакура решительно ударила ладонью по столу, отчего чашки подпрыгнули и повалились на цветную скатерть. – Ты мне подумать-то дай? Вы, два гада, неделю слонялись как дохлые рыбины, - она поморщилась сравнению, видимо, для неё весьма неприятному, - а теперь ты вываливаешь эту хре… этот секрет S-класса на меня и ожидаешь, что я буду просто кивать и улыбаться?  
\- Понял, молчу, - Наруто смиренно уселся на диван, сложив руки на коленях. - Думай.   
Надолго его не хватило - не выдержав, он подскочил и принялся греть оставленный Ханако рис.  
Сакура массировала виски, сосредоточенно глядя на стену перед собой.  
\- И когда вы планировали мне рассказать? – недовольно спросила она.  
\- Эээ… - Наруто неловко потеребил волосы на затылке. – Полагаю, скоро. Понимаешь, это было… ну, не самое приятное известие. Мы должны были убедиться, что все серьёзно, вдруг бы переполошили тебя зря. Кому оно нужно?  
\- Я убью вас обоих потом, - процедила Сакура. – Товарищи, чтоб вас!  
Наруто виновато вздохнул, пожав плечами – заслужили. Если у них будет это потом, взбучка Сакуры, пусть даже она кончится несколькими переломами и кучей ушибов, будет самым счастливым событием в его жизни.  
Это будет значить, что они трое всё ещё вместе.  
\- Ну и? Что ты надумал? Судя по крайнему идиотизму в твоем взгляде, ты собираешься делать что-то безумное.  
\- Ага, - Наруто кивнул, мешая рис. – Я собираюсь подменить Хиракату Моэри.  
\- Того, с кем встречается…встречался Учиха Шисуи? – нахмурилась Сакура. – Зачем?  
\- Узнать, что происходит, и если получится – сорвать сделку, - бодро ответил Наруто. – Если это дело о какой-то поставке, скорее всего, отсрочка сможет расстроить их планы. Если всё сорвётся – то будет хоть какое-то время.  
\- А ты не боишься, что из-за твоего вмешательства всё пойдет… вразнос? – Сакура нервно зачесала челку, растрепав короткие волосы.  
\- Боюсь, - признался Наруто. – Но… не узнаем, пока не попробуем, верно?  
\- Как бы хуже не вышло, - заметила она.  
Наруто промолчал.  
\- Хорошо, - Сакура снова вздохнула глубоко, собираясь с силами. – А что ты хочешь от меня?  
Наруто замялся.   
\- Я… пойму, если ты встанешь на сторону Саске. Но в любом случае, - он перебил Сакуру до того, как она успела ответить, - в любом случае, нам нужно прикрытие, а как ты помнишь, отец послал нас на миссию. Ты не могла бы сходить вместо нас? Я отправлю одного из клонов, на всякий случай, если Саске не появится... а мне кажется, он не появится. Ты будешь в Хэнге. Никто ничего не заподозрит.  
Сакура сверлила его подозрительным взглядом. Наруто упорно мешал рис, словно пытался сделать из него кашу.  
\- Ты же не хочешь, - угрожающе начала Сакура, и он испуганно застыл, - избавиться от меня и отгородить от опасности, - последнее звучало как смертный приговор. - Правда, Наруто?  
\- Ну что ты, нет, конечно! – нервно улыбнулся он. – К тому же, если ничего не будет – то ты не пропустишь самого весёлого!  
Они долгие мгновение смотрели друг другу в глаза – и, наконец, Сакура махнула рукой.  
\- Хорошо, я всё сделаю. Но потом поговорю с Саске… сволочь такая, всё хотел от меня утаить? Не выйдет! – она шлёпнула кулаком о ладонь. – Наруто! Тащи сюда этот рис, хватить его мешать! И рассказывай про свою миссию!  
\- Я знал, что ты с нами, Сакура-сан! – возликовал Наруто, широко улыбаясь.  
Он знал, что на Сакуру можно положиться. Всегда.

*

Его провожал сонный Минато и звук закипающей в чайнике воды. Отец зевал, щуря глаза на слабое утреннее солнце, и рассеянно держал в руке жёлто-оранжевую кружку с рисунком тарелки рамена – подарок от Кушины и Наруто. Последний бодро застёгивал сандалии и проверял снаряжение: все ли узлы завязаны, все ли кунаи легко выходят из ножен, не звенит ли оружие при движении. Попрыгав напоследок, он удовлетворённо кивнул и всучил отцу измятую бумажку.  
\- Указания мамы. Твоя очередь мыть пол и посуду, - весело прощебетал Наруто и самым непочтительным образом тыкнул пальцем в лоб Четвертого Хокаге: - Эгэээй, прием, Намикадзе Наруто вызывает Хокаге-сама, прием, есть жизнь?  
Минато очнулся и сунул листок в кружку, а кружку поставил на столик. Наруто со вздохом вытащил особо ценные указания Узумаки Кушины и переложил бумажку в карман отцу – для большей сохранности. В любом случае, её копия лежала у Минато на столе во втором кабинете, а другая копия – в кабинете башни Хокаге. На всякий случай.  
\- Вали уже, - Минато душераздирающе зевнул, и, приоткрыв один глаз, посмотрел на сына. – Удачи.  
«Да уж, она мне сильно пригодится», - с внутренней дрожью подумал Наруто, но гордо ответил:  
\- Да и сам справлюсь. Выполняй указания мамы, ешь вовремя и не ложись позже четырех – или зачем тебе два помощника?  
\- Дожили, меня воспитывает мой же сын, - посетовал Хокаге, качая головой. Его лукавая улыбка была последним, что Наруто увидел до того, как дверь закрылась.  
\- Да, пап, удача мне сильно пригодится, - тихо прошептал он себе под нос и заспешил вниз по дороге, к Восточным воротам.  
Утро разгоралось всё ярче, оживляя деревню: увереннее светило солнце, тени становились короче, а улицы – всё оживлённее. На бельевых веревках флагами развевалась разноцветная одежда, гасли вывески баров, из которых вываливались на улицу последние посетители. Наруто пробежал по крышам нескольких домов, перепрыгнул на другую сторону улицы и кивнул Генме, который возвращался с дежурства у ворот.   
Рядом с кварталом Учих он затормозил, разглядывая в палатке напротив ворот яркие упаковки со сладостями. Он разыграл целый спектакль, выбирая угощение в честь миссии, «для поднятия настроения и боевого духа». Продавщица рассмеялась и предложила свои любимые конфеты, «чтобы миссия у Намикадзе-сан прошла успешно».   
Доставая деньги из полного рюкзака, он сконцентрировался и создал клона, который сидел на ветке дерева над его головой. Когда продавщица отвернулась, доставая упаковку, Наруто поменялся с ним местами. Клон широко улыбнулся девушке напоследок, Наруто сложил печати: «Хэнге!» - и под личиной Саске спрыгнул с дерева.   
Теперь рядом с клоном шёл Саске, глядя вперед хмурым сонным взглядом. Клон дразнил его, угощая аппетитными конфетами, но в личине Саске Наруто мог только презрительно кривиться и отвечать типичными учиховскими колкостями. Когда Сакура подошла к оговоренному месту недалеко от ворот, они вяло переругивались, и яркая упаковка была торжественно вручена «их любимой девушке».  
\- Идиот… идиоты, - закатила глаза Сакура, небрежно суя подарок в сумку.   
Солнечный свет подбирался к ним, съедая тень от раскидистых деревьев. Пахло росой и лесом, так обычно и знакомо, словно они собираются на простенькую миссию или совместную тренировку.   
\- Наруто, это то, что ты просил, - Сакура вытащила из кармана небольшой пузырек. – Дозировка пара капель на десять килограмм, перестараешься... кхм, ничего особо страшного не случится, - она задумчиво глянула на пузырек, пожала плечами и поправилась: - Смертельного, по крайней мере.  
\- Спасибо, - Наруто улыбнулся ей, пряча бутылочку в сумку. – Ничего, помучается, гад такой. Вам на юг.  
\- Да знаю, знаю, - Сакура закатила глаза. – Смотри сам не заблудись. И сними уже Хэнге, когда я вижу улыбающегося Саске, мне кажется, мир скоро перевернётся.  
Время извивалось призрачной змеёй, подхлестывая – вперед, вперед, спеши! – хотя до ближайшей деревеньки было час ходу, а клиент ожидался не раньше вечера.   
\- Что, мир уходит из-под ног? - ехидно поинтересовался Наруто, припоминая детскую влюбленность Сакуры.  
\- Скорее уж кто-то уходит из мира живых, - передернулась она.  
\- Мда, тест на влюблённость положительный, все еще, - глубокомысленно встрял клон. Сакура скрипнула зубами и сжала пальцы в кулак.  
\- Не бей его, Сакура-чан, развеется же! – тут же кинулся между ними Наруто. – Не забудь!  
Кулак обрушился ему на макушку:  
\- Зато я могу бить тебя, - угрожающе сказала Сакура. – За все глупости, которые мне придется вытерпеть от этого кретина.  
\- Между прочим, это тоже я, - обиженно заметил Наруто, потирая шишку.  
\- Вот именно, - отрезала Сакура.  
Мимо пролетела, махая цветными крыльями, бабочка. Они проследили за ней взглядом, проводив до ближайшего цветка, и, словно это был какой-то знак, одновременно шагнули в разные стороны.  
\- Пока, Сакура-чан. Помни – не бить и обращаться ласково! – сверкнул широкой улыбкой Наруто.  
Сакура вдруг вернулась и на миг стиснула его горячую руку в своей.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Наруто, и он кивнул.  
\- Да. Обязательно. Ты тоже себя береги!  
Через мгновение на поляне не было никого – лишь шелестела трава, а ветер уносил прочь маленькую бабочку.

*

У Хиракаты Моэри была неприметная внешность и невзрачная охрана из шиноби рангом не выше чунина. Наруто незаметно наблюдал за ними, вытирая соседний стол, а потом принёс заказ – пару недорогих блюд и чай. Сам он был столь же невзрачен, как и его цель: девица с короткими каштановыми волосами и передником официантки, тонкая и тихая. Рядом с другими официантками, куда более заметными – они пришлись бы Джирайе весьма по вкусу – никто не обращал на него особого внимания, и это шиноби полностью устраивало.  
Наруто наблюдал: цепко схватывал движения и привычки, голос, внешность, манеру говорить. Потом он должен будет заменить этого парня и не попасться, по крайней мере, до того, как сможет выяснить хоть что-нибудь. В поданном чае Хиракаты уже растворилось восемь капель средства Сакуры, и Хираката выдул минимум полчашки. Ему остается только посочувствовать – чего Наруто делать не собирался.  
Он отвернулся, проталкиваясь сквозь заполненный зал на кухню.  
Подобных заведений Наруто перевидал столько, что мог обойти их сверху донизу с закрытыми глазами. После чунинского экзамена несколько лет назад, когда на них напала Суна, обманутая Орочимару, отец сильно пострадал. Наруто с извратским отшельником отправились искать бабку Цунадэ, лучшего из живущих ныне медиков. Во время пути он не только научился у Джирайи Разенгану, который никак не желал показывать отец, но и приобрёл уйму совершенно неожиданных, но весьма ценных знаний. Оптимальный способ по-тихому проникнуть в комнату трактира над шумным залом был ещё самым нормальным из всего списка.  
Наруто легко забрался внутрь и, обойдя несколько ловушек, бесшумно опустился на пол. Как он узнал, Хираката снял комнату на несколько часов, пожелав номер с толстыми стенами и подальше от шумного зала – значит, рассчитывал поработать. Где нечистый на руку делец или заговорщик против Каге селения Листа может хранить что-то ценное?   
Наруто просмотрел документы, оставленные на столе: несколько сделок на поставку лекарственных растений в разные города. Сакуру бы сюда – что это за травки? Он проверил карманы куртки, повешенной на спинку кресла, обыскал сумку с одеждой, прислоненную к кровати, но так ничего и не смог прояснить. Он хотел было плюнуть на разведку и помчаться на приближающуюся встречу с Учихой – как вдруг наткнулся на деревянную табличку с цветком-символом. Деревня Шипы на самой границе… а случайно…  
Он озадаченно уселся на пол, скрестив ноги. Рассеянно сложил вещи обратно в сумку, стараясь уложить их в точно том же порядке и состоянии. Деревянная табличка осталась лежать рядом с ним. Он слышал что-то такое, кто-то из джонинов рассказывал, пока они маялись от скуки в ожидании Хокаге, джонин – за приказом, десятилетний Наруто – отбирая из общей кучи миссии D-ранга. Шипы были небольшим горным селением, где процветали травники всех мастей, и такие дощечки с изображениями были обычными сувенирами, которые изредка удавалось продать путникам.  
Куда чаще они использовались как опознавательный знак для аптек. Мешок трав с забытой в нем дощечкой, или баночка мази, доставая которую невзначай вынимаешь из сумки дощечку, или красивая безделушка, которую показываешь аптекарю, сдавая товар. Мало ли способов.  
Одна проблема – что эта штуковина означает, Наруто совершенно не знал. Бесполезно. Лекарство? Яд? Может ли быть… что клан Учиха хочет отравить Хокаге? Он крепко сжал деревяшку и тут же, опомнившись, разжал пальцы.  
Бесполезно, пока он не знает наверняка. Где хранить ценные вещи? Разумеется, при себе. Для надежности.   
Проклятый Хираката.

*

Для шиноби заблокировать свою чакру так же приятно, как полуслепым и полуоглохшим идти по скользкому склону. Притуплено чутьё, ослаблены мышцы и ухудшены рефлексы, а после былой чёткости мир ощущается как в тумане. Для человека без чакры шиноби – страшные механизмы с нечеловеческой скоростью и жестоким взглядом. Про шиноби ходят легенды, слухи и байки, но на самом деле всё это только прикрывает глубокий, извечный страх.  
Человеку без чакры Учиха Итачи казался тёмным изваянием. Блестели чёрным непроницаемые глаза, чёрные волосы были собраны в хвост, чёрнела форма и сандалии – плоско, скупо, без оттенков, словно этот человек был целиком создан из мрака. Наруто чувствовал, как внутри нарастает лавина – дрожь сдерживаемых атак, незаданных вопросов, невыпущенной чакры.   
«Значит, они послали Итачи вместо Шисуи», - мелькнула мысль, тут же отодвинутая подальше.  
Сейчас Наруто был человеком без чакры и совершенно не знал, как зовут шиноби перед ним. Человеком без чакры против одного из сильнейших шиноби деревни.   
Учиха Итачи вышел из теней, и Наруто остановился, словно бы от неожиданности. Жестом Хиракаты Моэри он нервно оправил рукой ткань рубашки – под пальцами скользнула шероховатая вышивка, закончившись гладкой кожей ремня. Руку охватывала красная повязка, как и прочая одежда, найденная в сумках торговца.  
Наруто приветливо кивнул и выпрямился, сцепив руки за спиной. Он смотрел в пространство справа от головы Итачи, на разворошенное птичье гнездо, чьи останки хранили низкие ветви.  
Главное правило при общении с Учиха, которое знали даже гражданские, – не смотреть им в глаза.  
Наруто никогда не боялся смотреть в глаза Саске.  
Итачи приблизился плавной походкой ещё на несколько шагов, не отрывая взгляда от лица Наруто. Тот прочистил горло и, чуть подпустив в голос опаски, заговорил:  
\- Господин Учиха? Рад встрече.  
Что-то такое же должны торгаши говорить шиноби, с которыми тишком заключили контракт? С приглушенными токами чакры он чувствовал себя голым и совершенно беззащитным, словно его кожу могли пробить одни лишь сумеречные взгляды, на которые так щедр клан Учиха. Словно стоит тому приблизиться ещё хоть на шаг – и его чакра начнёт обжигать.  
Итачи шагнул вперед.  
\- Вы Хираката Моэри? – глухим бесцветным голосом спросил он, так и не отведя глаз.  
\- Я, - Наруто кивнул, усилием воли расслабляя кулак – рука потянулась схватить кунай, сложить из потоков чакры Разенган. Стоять. Тихо.  
Он заметил краем глаза, как Учиха оглядывает его с ног до головы. «Смотри-смотри, видимого оружия нет, а что есть – далеко. Маскировка идеальна», - самодовольно подумал Наруто и позволил себе улыбнуться сухими губами Хиракаты Моэри, который собирался заключить выгодную сделку с предателями Конохи.  
И только поэтому, отвлёкшись на собственные мысли, на мгновение став больше Намикадзе Наруто, шиноби Листа, чем торговцем с кучкой телохранителей, - только поэтому он смог увернуться.  
Кунай Учихи Итачи скользнул по щеке, оставив глубокий порез, и вонзился в дерево с сухим звуком.   
\- Эй, это что… - тело двигалось само, уворачиваясь от атак. Наруто нырнул под руку Итачи, блокировал ещё один удар и отлетел к дереву, едва не врезавшись в него спиной. Теперь чакра текла бурным потоком, словно река, прорвавшая плотину – от её резкого прилива кружилась голова, и путались обострённые чувства. Наруто застыл на дереве, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от Учихи.   
Глаза того горели алым.   
\- Что это значит? – зло спросил Наруто, нащупывая под поясом сюрикены. Два вонзились в землю, где раньше стоял Учиха, теневой едва не пробил ему череп, пролетев на волоске от правого виска. Вёрткая сволочь, хотя чего он ждал – попасть в Итачи обычным оружием?  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил Учиха, остановившись.  
Наруто посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Хираката Моэри. Я пришёл заключить сделку, - упрямо ответил он. Было глупо настаивать после впечатляющей демонстрации навыков шиноби, но раскрывать свое имя он не собирался. План провалился, такой замечательный план провалился, вот же блин!   
Надо что-то придумать.  
\- Врёшь, - Учиха смотрел презрительно, как на досадливую мошку. У этих гадов одно выражение лица на весь клан, подумал Наруто, и у него кулаки зачесались вмазать по надоевшей гримасе. - Хираката Моэри – не шиноби.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Наруто выгнул бровь и фыркнул. Его несло, потому что, кого бы он ни играл, этот человек совершенно не знает, с кем говорит – а сейчас он должен вести себя неожиданно, настолько неожиданно, чтобы сбить с толку даже Итачи. – Что вы знаете о сделке, господин Учиха? Неужели вам не выдали всех инструкций?  
Он не ожидал, правда не ожидал, что это сработает.   
\- Кто ты и кто тебя послал, - резко спросил Итачи. – В чем заключается настоящая сделка? Говори, или умрешь.  
«Клан Учиха всегда любил расставлять приоритеты с должным пафосом», - тоскливо подумал Наруто. Ему нужно было срочно… что там в свитке? Что ожидает услышать Учиха?  
\- Учиха Фугаку знает, кто я, - ответил он уверенно. – Согласно договору, вы передаете мне данные о Четвертом Хокаге и Жёлтой книге.  
Учиха опасно сощурился, напрягся, словно взведённая пружина. Его рука метнулась к рукояти катаны, и Наруто нащупал кунай Итачи, крепко засевший в дереве.   
О Жёлтой книге Наруто знал, потому что Четвертый Хокаге был его отцом. О Жёлтой книге знали джонины, потому что их задания большей частью были написаны на её страницах. Если Намикадзе Минато настигнет внезапная кончина, Жёлтая книга будет тем, что достанется его приемнику – с достаточно подробным описанием дел. Жёлтая книга была, проще говоря, блокнотом Хокаге.  
Сверхсекретным.  
В детстве Наруто иногда рисовал на ее полях сюрикены, кунаи и многоногие кляксы. Отец не возражал и в тайне умилялся художествам сына, давая блокнот, пока тот был слишком мал понять, что там написано. А потом сын стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы тоже – понимать. Наруто светился от гордости, словно лампочка, когда отец впервые дал ему прочесть отчет джонина самостоятельно вместо того, чтобы упрощенно изложить все самому.  
Мысль отозвалась неожиданным сожалением – как все было просто и хорошо _тогда_ , когда он не знал о предательстве, когда Саске мог спокойно быть его другом.  
\- Это все упрощает, - вдруг сказал Итачи. Наруто, незаметно расшатав кунай за своей спиной, беззвучно вытащил его из плотной древесины. Рукоять привычно легла в ладонь, и он почувствовал себя увереннее.  
\- Отлично, - снова кивнул Наруто.  
\- Ты шиноби Камня, - продолжил говорить Итачи, все так же спокойно и отстранённо. Рука отпустила рукоять катаны, упав к ногам. Он стоял на ветке дерева напротив, несколькими метрами ниже Наруто.   
\- Да, - Камень так Камень.  
\- Хорошо, – Итачи выпрямился. И очень просто, очень спокойно добавил: – Сделка отменяется.  
Воздух резануло визгливое чириканье тысячи птиц.  
От мгновенной атаки чидори увернуться невозможно, но Наруто успел дёрнуться вбок – до того, как в него вонзился ком визгливой, жгущей чакры. Разряды прошли по коже, отзываясь беспомощными судорогами мышц, а плечо взорвалось дикой болью, и Наруто заорал. Его кунай торчал из руки противника, отклонив атаку от сердца, и мерцал синими всполохами - забрал часть удара.   
Учиха, зашипев от боли, отпрыгнул назад – окровавленный кунай сверкнул на солнце, когда он вытащил оружие из раны. Затихший воздух снова взорвался чирикающим гомоном. С деревьев сорвалось несколько птиц, в панике улетевших прочь.  
Наруто дышал с хрипом, зажимал кровоточащую рану рукой и, стиснув зубы, неверяще смотрел на Учиху перед собой.  
Когда они только-только выучили Хенге, отец предложил всему классу игру: принять облик любого человека и разойтись по торговой площади. Кто узнает больше одноклассников – тот победил.  
Наруто узнавали часто, потому что с Хенге, как и с любыми дзюцу, у него поначалу никогда не ладилось, но одного человека он разоблачил первым – и единственным.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, - тяжело выдохнул он, выпрямляясь, - Саске?  
Учиха замер. Шаринган вращался в изумлённых глазах, разбирая реальность на тончайшие оттенки, улавливая малейшую дрожь мышц. Наруто ухмыльнулся – своей собственной, совершенно не похожей на мимику Хиракаты Моэри, ухмылкой. Этого хватило.  
\- Наруто?!  
Хэнге развеялось клочьями тумана, и на него смотрел Саске – изумлённый, растерянный, злющий Саске, зажимающий ладонью рану на руке.  
\- Вот же ублюдок, ха! – широко улыбнулся Наруто, развеивая образ Хиракаты. Плечо болело так, что темнело в глазах, но от радости хотелось плясать. – А говорил, останешься с кланом.  
\- Ты такой идиот, что не можешь даже задать правильный вопрос, - Саске закатил глаза, подходя к Наруто и доставая из сумки бинты. – Снимай эти тряпки, у тебя плечо раздроблено.  
Он склонился над раной с неожиданно виноватым видом и, не поднимая глаз, принялся быстро бинтовать плечо. Наруто вполголоса ругался от боли и угрожал испробовать на Саске абсолютно все свои дзюцу, даже извращенные.  
\- Извини, - Саске всё ещё смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
\- Давай сюда бинт, - вздохнул Наруто, протягивая здоровую руку. – Тебя тоже латать надо. Итачи, чтоб тебя.  
\- Торгаш поганый, - отозвался Саске. Второй рукой он держал бинт, пока Наруто обматывал его руку вокруг глубокого пореза, потом помог затянуть узел. Ткань пропиталась алым, Саске безразлично сказал: «Царапина».  
Наруто разгонял светящиеся круги перед глазами, пытался понять, что же теперь делать и что получилось в итоге, радовался молчаливому присутствию Саске и думал, что вместе они ну точно что-нибудь придумают, и всё это крутилось хороводами по ускользающему сознанию, заволакиваясь тёмной пеленой. Только поэтому… поэтому среагировать он не успел.   
В дальних кустах мелькнуло движение, сверкнул, ослепляя, металл на солнце – и у его ног упало тело Саске. Только тогда Наруто смог осознать кунай, летящий ему в горло. Второй кунай он отбил рукой, оцарапав ладонь – и ощутил, как немеет левая рука, как горит кожа от чакры Лиса, и огненная сила пульсирует в его плече, отдаваясь волнами демонической ярости.   
«Лезвие отравлено? Жалкие людишки», - звучал в ушах смех демона. От неожиданности, от слабости и боли он инстинктивно дёрнулся к пульсирующему источнику огня за раскалённой решёткой. Саске лежал у его ног без движения, и Наруто не видел, чтобы он дышал. Чакра разрывала кожу, ногти изгибались острыми когтями, а в горле рождался звериный рык.   
Если срочно не доставить Саске в Коноху – он умрет. Он спас Наруто жизнь.   
Глаза застилало красной пеленой.  
И Наруто отпустил зверя.  
Шиноби Камня выскочили из укрытия: трое джонинов против двух чунинов, один из которых парализован и, может быть, вот-вот умрет без срочной помощи. Наруто было всё равно, его переполняла злость и чакра демона, а уж сколько – трое, четверо, десятеро чунинов, хоть саммит Каге всем составом – больше не имело значения. Чакра лиса реагировала на его ярость, множила её, текла по каналам потоками лавы.  
Последнее, что он чётко помнил – как его когтистая рука достает спрятанный на самый крайний случай кунай отца и вонзает его в кору дерева, активируя печать.

*

Намикадзе Минато сидел у изголовья кровати и смотрел на него усталым, обеспокоенным взглядом. Утреннее солнце золотило светлые волосы, но лицо было в тени, которая прятала синяки под глазами и усталые морщинки между бровями. Наруто моргнул и запоздало понял, что очнулся в знакомой палате госпиталя.   
Коноха.  
Он нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что он здесь делает и как сильно пострадал – воспоминание обожгло болезненной вспышкой.  
\- Как Саске? – тут же вскинулся он, садясь в постели.  
\- Лежи, - рука Хокаге толкнула его обратно, и Наруто, к собственному неудовольствию, рухнул на подушку. – Он жив. Скоро будет здоров.  
Наруто облегченно выдохнул. У него совершенно не было сил, как всегда после использования чакры Лиса, но истощение и болезненные ожоги по всему телу – ерунда. Ещё несколько часов, и он будет в порядке.  
Саске тоже будет в порядке.  
Он рискнул посмотреть на отца. Теперь вид у Минато был очень недовольный. Наруто не помнил, когда злил его так в последний раз – когда в десять лет убежал за Итачи на миссию в деревню Песка, познакомиться с местным Джинчуурики?..  
\- Упс, - он виновато усмехнулся, пытаясь шутливым тоном сбросить камень с сердца. – Кажется, мне нужно что-то тебе рассказать.  
\- Уж сделай милость, - холодно сказал Хокаге. Наруто только сейчас заметил, что в руках отец вертел кунай – тот самый. Заметив взгляд сына, он положил оружие рядом с подушкой. На следующий «крайний случай, но это не пригодится, пап, я со всем справлюсь сам!». – Итак, как всё это понимать?  
Наруто вздохнул, переводя взгляд на окно. Сквозь пыльное стекло в тонкой раме просыпалась Коноха, залитая утренним светом. Небо сверкало чистой синевой, но на горизонте скапливались облака – вот и пришёл долгожданный дождь. В палате пахло лекарствами и мылом, и так же пахла Сакура, возвращаясь после занятий в госпитале.   
\- Сакура ни при чём, - зацепился за мысль Наруто. – Не наказывай её. Это все я.  
\- Она знала, что помогает нарушать мой приказ, - ответил Хокаге. – Это не умаляет её вины. Хотя как шиноби я её понимаю... и поскольку ума у неё побольше, чем у вас, двух балбесов, причина должна быть стоящая.  
Он выжидающе поднял брови, намекая, что самое время начать отчитываться, и желательно побыстрее.  
Наруто вздохнул.  
Посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие поверх белого одеяла.  
Перевёл взгляд на отца.  
\- Заговор Учих, - наконец, сказал он. – Я знаю. Мы трое знаем.  
Хокаге никак не показал своего удивления. Его долгий, тяжёлый взгляд прошибал насквозь, словно сотня чидори, но Наруто твёрдо смотрел в ответ.  
\- Как ты узнал? – коротко спросил Минато.  
\- Услышал. Случайно.   
\- Понятно.  
Ничего не было понятно. Что там ему понятно? Всё это было очень подозрительно и совершенно непонятно.  
Наруто пожевал губу, глянул на отца, нахмурился и спросил наугад:  
\- Папа, зачем ты дал мне это услышать?  
Минато вдруг улыбнулся – коротко и печально, на мгновение приподняв уголки губ.   
\- Потому что ты мой сын. Я решил, что будет правильно, если ты узнаешь.  
У Наруто на миг перехватило дыхание – это была самая простая, а в чем-то – самая сложная причина. Отец ему доверял и доверился, а Наруто – нет. Почти сразу Минато невесело хмыкнул и добавил:  
\- Когда я засек тебя рядом с кабинетом, у меня была пара секунд решить. Теперь я не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея была.  
\- Не уверен?  
Он разочаровал отца. Разочаровал… Минато пожал плечами:  
\- Хотя, это лучший тест, какой можно придумать. Раз уж ты собираешься стать Хокаге, да хотя бы джонином, я должен был узнать, что ты будешь делать в экстренной обстановке. Учитывая… личные связи.  
Прекрасно. Минато позволил ему узнать опасную тайну, чтобы понять, как сын будет действовать; сын наломал дров и полностью облажался. От стыда пылали щёки, сильнее разболелись ожоги и снова начало стрелять плечо. Он прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул и выдавил:  
\- Прости.  
\- Ну, - Хокаге ответил почти легкомысленно, - Это был не худший вариант. Я в твоем возрасте тоже был идиотом.   
\- Да ну? – Наруто приоткрыл один глаз. Это не было прощение или знак, что «все хорошо, по-прежнему» - всё не могло быть хорошо, когда ничего не изменилось, они ничего не решили, но сейчас им как никогда нужно было быть просто семьёй. Серьёзный разговор, когда Минато безжалостно отчитает его за все ошибки так, что ещё неделю Наруто будет в ужасе хвататься за голову от случайного воспоминания, маячил где-то впереди – когда они вернутся домой и запрутся в отцовском кабинете. Он не знал, предал ли он доверие отца. С одной стороны это было так, и Наруто это отлично понимал, но с другой – он просто не мог поступить иначе, ради Саске. Минато не мог этого не понимать.   
Вдруг бы у них – получилось? Вдруг бы они – придумали? Ведь Саске тоже был семьёй Наруто, как и Наруто – семьёй Саске. Ради Наруто он отказался идти путём своего клана, ради Наруто он чуть не умер.  
Но сейчас Наруто был цел, Саске был цел, и Минато позволил им отложить всё и просто порадоваться – хоть на мгновение.  
\- Ну да, - отец пожал плечами. – В своё время.   
\- Расскажи как-нибудь, - предложил Наруто, слабо улыбаясь.  
\- Никогда в жизни, - усмехнулся Минато.  
\- Тогда я маму спрошу.  
\- Нет уж! – Хокаге Листа в притворном ужасе схватился за голову. – Лучше тогда я. Потом.  
\- Договорились.  
Они какое-то время смотрели в окно, и потом Наруто начал говорить – сначала так же, как рассказывал Сакуре, чётко и по-протокольному сухо, но закончил он сбивчивым пересказом диалогов, эмоций, собственных мыслей и страхов. Минато слушал его, чуть склонив голову, и Наруто откуда-то знал, что раз он может искренне рассказать отцу о своих провалах – то на самом деле ничего не изменилось между ними, а что изменилось – то он сможет поправить.  
В конце концов, у них ведь есть ещё время.  
Еще немного времени.

*

Когда Саске очнулся, шёл дождь. Капли стучали по стеклу, скатываясь прозрачными дорожками, и где-то вдалеке над лесом звучал гром. Комната пряталась в мутных сумерках от тёмных облаков.   
\- Проснулся?  
От потери чакры подташнивало, и тело ныло противной, выматывающей болью, как всегда после быстрого лечения чакрой. Саске моргнул, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и повернул голову в сторону голоса.  
У его кровати в неестественной позе сидел Наруто, замотанный бинтами, словно мумия. «Лис», - сразу понял Саске. Судя по тому, что сам он жив, поганая тварь смогла расправиться с нападающими, и помощь подоспела достаточно быстро. Скорее всего, помощью был Четвертый Хокаге – единственный человек в деревне, способный усмирить Девятихвостого.   
\- С добрым утром, - бинты не скрывали широченной улыбки Наруто. На лице только её и было видно – и ещё глаза, усталые, но решительные.  
Похоже, с этим всё в порядке.   
\- Сейчас день, идиот, - просипел Саске, пытаясь подняться и устроиться поудобнее. Руки подкашивались, и он оставил бы эту затею, если бы Наруто не подскочил, взбил подушку повыше и помог Саске об неё опереться.  
«Если он начнёт какой-нибудь идиотский разговор о всяких самопожертвованиях и спасениях жизни, я его убью», - мрачно подумал Саске. Собственный поступок, названный вслух, вызывал что-то близкое к смущению – разговаривать об этом точно не хотелось.   
Сделал и сделал. Дай ему второй шанс – поступил бы точно так же.  
\- Ты виделся с отцом? – поинтересовался он, уводя разговор от опасной темы.  
\- Да, - Наруто кивнул и поморщился от боли. – Мы поговорили. Он обещал зайти.  
\- И как наши… дела? – неопределенно спросил Саске, невольно чувствуя страх перед встречей с Хокаге. «Мне стоит срочно менять деревню?»  
Наруто было тяжелее – всё-таки Хокаге был его отцом. А может, и легче. Саске не особо хотел думать, что станет делать его отец, если решит, что сын утаил от него что-то или предал клан.   
\- Да… нормально, - Наруто неопределенно махнул рукой, словно пытаясь это «нормально» изобразить в воздухе. – В плане, знаешь, ничего… непоправимого.  
Саске тихо вздохнул, чувствуя, как от облегчения – или лекарств – кружится голова. Вероятно, скоро к нему придет мать. И брат. Может, ещё кто-то из клана, кого пошлют передать волю Учихи Фугаку. Им всем придётся что-то объяснять.  
Почему он самовольно отлучился на эту миссию, притворившись Итачи? Почему он подменил свиток с заданием для брата?  
«А кстати, я знаю про нашу маленькую клановую забаву. Вы меня берёте или как?»  
От проклятых лекарств путались слова и вылезали идиотские, впору Наруто, мысли.   
\- Хокаге рассказал тебе, в какое дело мы влезли? – спросил Саске, ёрзая на подушке.   
\- Нет, - Наруто вздохнул. – Сказал, что зайдет и скажет обоим. Чтобы не повторяться.  
\- Ты с ним… вы… - Саске замолчал, подумав, что даже если друг поссорился с отцом, не следует совать нос в это дело. Но Наруто просто ответил:  
\- Нет. Вроде бы.  
Они снова замолчали, глядя на мокрое стекло и потоки воды, льющиеся с неба.  
\- Саске… - начал Наруто и, дождавшись чёрного вопросительного взгляда, коротко склонил голову: - Спасибо.  
Саске устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- Не за что. Не смей повторять.  
\- Ты тоже.

*

Когда в палату зашёл Минато, Наруто дремал в неудобном кресле, а Саске задумчиво смотрел в окно. Сакура заходила только что, проверить его состояние и, наверное, вбить хоть немного ума в его голову. Она заметила спящего Наруто и ограничилась выразительным взглядом – но потом улыбнулась с облегчением. Знаками показала, что на этот раз он легко отделался, вот ещё пара минут – и…  
Выходит, Наруто тоже спас ему жизнь, рискуя своей. Наверное, им было не привыкать, в конце концов.  
Они же команда.  
Хокаге вошел бесшумной тенью и остановился рядом со стулом, на котором сидел его сын. Он бросил на Саске короткий изучающий взгляд, и Саске нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем же он думает. Рука Минато легла на плечо сына, и тот мгновенно проснулся, завозившись и замотав лохматой башкой – от Саске к отцу и наоборот.  
\- Кровать удобнее, - серьёзно посоветовал Минато.  
\- Я знаю, - так же серьёзно ответил Наруто.  
«Эти двое… не меняются», - подумал Саске.   
Выходит, Наруто говорил ему правду. Хорошо.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь, Саске? – спросил Минато, снова обращая на него тяжёлое внимание. Сейчас обманчивый образ весельчака в треугольной шляпе слетел с него пустой шелухой, обнажая рациональный ум лучшего из шиноби. Саске не удивлялся, он достаточно знал Хокаге, но к его другой ипостаси, выходит… привык.  
\- Я буду в порядке, Хокаге-сама, - ответил он. – Медики говорят, последствий не будет.  
\- Полагаю, твоё состояние вполне удовлетворительно для беседы, - Минато уселся на кровать Саске, и матрас прогнулся под его весом. На белом одеяле было видно, что его знаменитая накидка темнее, цвета старой бумаги, и изрядно пообтрепалась. Саске рефлекторно отметил, что на поясе ткань оттопыривалась, огибая сумку, а у бедра топорщилась – там Минато носил несколько кунаев для техники Бога Грома.  
\- Да, Хокаге-сама, - послушно сказал Саске. От Хокаге исходила сила – плотная, давящая чакра, не случайно прорвавшиеся всполохи, а общий фон. Его присутствие не подавляло, но резало и рвало на клочки сознание, выбивало дух, словно у человека, стоящего на пути урагана.  
В каком-то смысле, так оно и было.  
Наруто непривычно молчал, наверное, снова видя в поведении своего отца что-то, непонятное остальным. Иначе давно бы вмешался, шумно и нетерпеливо, пытаясь взять вину на себя, поторопить, растормошить и придать другую скорость всему, просто потому, что Намикадзе Наруто любил устанавливать вокруг свой личный хаос.   
Минато вытянул ноги, уперевшись подошвами в стул Наруто, и скрестил руки на груди – не в защитном жесте, а скорее, расслабляясь.  
\- Ну и наворотили вы дел. Бестолочи, - его голос прозвучал в тишине, словно разрывная печать.  
Начало казалось на первый взгляд вполне благоприятным, но тону Хокаге недоставало лёгкости - словно он и в самом деле имел в виду то, что говорил.  
"У него все основания", - напомнил себе Саске, сжимая руку в кулак под одеялом.  
\- Наруто говорил, вы расскажете о миссии, - напомнил он.  
Минато хмыкнул – и заговорил.  
\- Хираката Моэри из семьи лекарей, родился в стране Камня. Второй сын, занялся торговлей. Сначала продавал снадобья своей семьи в соседних городах, потом нашел других поставщиков и покупателей, накопил небольшой капитал. Его младшая сестра вышла замуж за художника из страны Огня и переехала к нему, а Моэри расширил круг деловых интересов. Он продавал лекарства и яды, умело вёл дела, много путешествовал и стал весьма известен во многих кругах. Когда он заключил сделку с госпиталем Конохи, наша разведка выяснила, что он шпионит на Каге Камня.  
\- Так вот почему… - начал Наруто и замолчал, взлохматив пятерней волосы на затылке.  
\- Врагов надо держать поближе, а со шпионами общаться вплотную, - Хокаге усмехнулся, и Саске поневоле подумал, относится ли это к нему, - поэтому клан Учиха заключил еще один, о-очень секретный договор на достаточно дорогой яд и намекнул, что знает о шпионаже. Моэри и шиноби Камня поняли, что от сотрудничества проку больше не будет, и решили схватить представителя одного из сильнейших кланов Конохи. Представитель одного из сильнейших кланов Конохи должен был показать им, что так делать не следует, и избавиться от угрозы – вот, собственно, и всё.  
\- Выходит, - удивлённо сказал Наруто, - что предатели-Учихи притворяются, что предают деревню, притворяясь, что ей верны?  
\- Притворяются, что лояльны деревне, притворяясь, что ее предали, - с ухмылкой поправил Саске.   
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Наруто.  
\- В конечном итоге, - Минато откинулся назад, оперевшись о ладонь, и ухмыльнулся, точь-в-точь как Наруто, - полагаю, Девятихвостый был достаточно убедителен. Так что миссия выполнена, а Ибики получил подарок к выходным, бедняга.   
Только сейчас Саске заметил, что вторая рука Минато забинтована. Выходит, поимка зверя не прошла даром даже для Хокаге. Наруто тоже её увидел и виновато закусил губу.  
По большому счету, проблема Хиракаты Моэри перестала волновать Саске сразу же, как только он выяснил, что он не связан с переворотом. Эта миссия была бесполезна, все их усилия были бесполезны, и они с Наруто стояли там же, где и… когда? Неделю назад? Тогда, одним ясным утром на тихой поляне, друг рассказал ему о подслушанном разговоре. После этого всё стало делиться на две категории: связанное с убийством клана и не связанное.   
Хираката Моэри был не связан. Их с Наруто отлучка из деревни, вероятно – тоже. Иногда внезапная миссия за пределами Конохи… действительно оказывается внезапной миссией.  
И наверное, после того, что они устроили, таких «внезапных миссий» у них в ближайшем времени больше не будет.  
\- Остаётся решить, - спокойно продолжил Хокаге, - что с вами делать.  
Наруто выпрямился на стуле. Саске, сощурив глаза, посмотрел на Минато. Сейчас было самое время для какой-нибудь глупой шутки, которую поддержали бы оба Намикадзе и затеяли обмен глупостями, от которого у шиноби, вне зависимости от ранга, отвисала челюсть до пола. Сын и отец разыграли бы эту блестяще-идиотскую сцену по сценарию, известному только им двоим, и остановились бы в какой-то неуловимый, но единственно точный момент – чтобы мгновенно решить любой спор, бывший до этого. Так происходило всё время, Саске предугадывал эту пьесу с первых реплик, и это казалось для них правильным.   
Наруто молчал.  
Минато молчал.  
Саске внезапно обнаружил, что за окном потемнело, и сумрак почти скрывает черты их лиц, словно рядом с ним сидели статуи из тёмного камня. Наруто поднялся, неловко расправляя плечи, и со щелчком включил свет. Холодные электрические лучи вернули им живые лица, ясно высветили складки одежды и линии предметов.   
\- И каким же будет ваше решение? - спросил Саске и в глухой тишине его голос звучал сухим карканьем. Он откашлялся, а Наруто тут же протянул ему стакан воды с тумбочки, скрипнув стулом. Это послужило неожиданным сигналом – разговор потёк, словно тяжёлого молчания не существовало.  
\- Наруто рассказал мне о ваших делах, - негромко заговорил Минато, совсем не так, как отчитывал за неудачи, отдавал приказы или выдавал задания. Саске поймал себя на том, что впервые Хокаге разговаривает с ним таким тоном, и он понятия не имеет, что это значит. - Теперь ты знаешь положение дел в деревне и то, во что вовлечен твой клан.  
Саске кивнул.  
Минато не торопился продолжить – замолчал, будто ему нужно было подыскивать слова. Саске подумал, что, возможно, ему просто дают время подготовиться и обдумать всё в последний раз. Он знал: у этого разговора было возможно только одно окончание, и от дикого, какого-то детского желания отложить всё и выпросить ещё немного времени у него на миг закружилась голова. Не сейчас, позже, потом, никогда.   
Саске твёрдо посмотрел на Минато, заставляя панические мысли утихнуть. Он шиноби, член сильнейшего клана Конохи, а вовсе не беззащитный ребёнок. Жалеть его не надо.  
Ну же! Сейчас.  
Минато вдруг отвёл взгляд и чуть откинулся назад – теперь он смотрел на бесцветную стену невидящим взглядом, и Саске удивлённо моргнул.  
\- Что ты знаешь об истории твоего клана? - спросил Минато. Наруто неловко пошевелился, недоумённо вскинув брови. Саске отметил это краем глаза и невесть чему развеселился: выходит, ты тоже не знаешь, что нас ждёт, да, Наруто?  
\- Мне говорили, наши предки воевали вместе с Первым, - осторожно ответил он, пытаясь быстро отделить в своей памяти исторические факты от пустой похвальбы Учих и слухов. - Когда даймё выбрали Хашираму Сенжу на пост Хокаге, клан остался в деревне. Второй Хокаге основал полицейский участок, и с тех пор им заведуют Учиха.  
\- А разве... - начал было Наруто, но отец остановил его взмахом руки. Саске невольно позавидовал: хотелось бы тоже найти кнопку выключения на неугомонном товарище.  
\- Это официальная версия, - сказал Минато, и в его глазах на миг мелькнули смешинки. - Абсолютно правдива и совершенно лжива.  
\- А какая же неофициальная? - приподнял бровь Саске. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, что несколько лет назад он сам задавался вопросом, как всё было на самом деле - рассказы старших клана противоречили один другому и больше чем наполовину состояли из баек. Правда, вопрос его занимал не настолько сильно, чтобы затевать серьёзные исследования. Саске хватало того, что клан Учиха - сильнейший.  
\- Это секрет S-класса, - Хокаге вздохнул. Наруто фыркнул, услышав в голосе отца обречённость. - Хорошо, слушайте. Твои предки, Саске, действительно воевали с Сенжу... и вместе с ними, и против них, если быть точным. - Саске кивнул, это не было для него новостью. - Их возглавлял Учиха Мадара, о котором ты, вероятно, слышал.  
\- Да, мне говорили. Он умер незадолго после образования деревни.  
\- Действительно, - Минато усмехнулся. - Его убили.  
\- На миссии, - кивнул Саске.  
\- Хаширама Сенжу, - закончил Минато.  
\- Что?  
Наруто наклонился вперед, опираясь забинтованными ладонями на сидение стула.  
\- Хаширама Сенжу же первый Хокаге! - не выдержал он.  
\- Замечательно, что ты это помнишь, - закатил глаза Минато. - Сенжу и Учиха были сильнейшими кланами ещё до основания деревень и Великих Войн Шиноби. Чаще всего их нанимали, чтобы сражаться друг против друга. Когда же они объединились, основав Коноху - тогда ещё без руководства Хокаге - многие более слабые кланы предпочли примкнуть к ним, а не сражаться против сильного союза. В других странах тоже стали появляться поселения, куда стекались шиноби разных кланов. Сейчас они известны, как скрытые деревни.  
Минато рассеянно прошелся пятернёй по волосам, видимо, отсеивая ненужные подробности. Саске решил, что потом... если, конечно, будет жив и свободен, основательно разузнает обо всём поподробнее.  
\- Проблемы были с выбором главы деревни, верно? – спросил он. Известные факты уже легко встали на своё место - учитывая высокомерный и взрывной нрав клана Учиха, очевидно, в дальнем предке-Мадаре достигший небывалой силы. - Это правда, что Сенжу выбрали даймё?  
\- Да, - Минато кивнул. - У Сенжу Хаширамы и Учихи Мадары были примерно равные силы и шансы, но даймё предпочли Сенжу. Видимо, Мадара произвёл на них не самое лучшее впечатление, и, биджу ему в зад, я их понимаю. Но Мадара не собирался мириться с поражением: он призывал Учиха снова пойти войной на Сенжу и занять достойное их положение.  
\- И они отказались?   
Минато кивнул:  
\- Все устали от войн. Иногда людям нужен просто покой и отдых - сколь бы честолюбивы они ни были. В ответ на это Мадара заклеймил весь клан предателями и ушёл из деревни. Несколько лет он пытался организовать свержение Сенжу, и это закончилось битвой в долине Завершения, где он умер.  
Минато снова замолк.  
\- Ну и зачем ты про него рассказываешь? - недовольно спросил Наруто, уже давно раскачиваясь на стуле от нетерпения. - Он же помер давно!  
Саске с интересом взглянул на Хокаге, тоже заинтригованный.  
\- Потому что Учиха Мадара жив, - просто сказал Минато.  
\- Первый его не убил?  
\- Ему почти сто лет, как? - одновременно воскликнули Наруто и Саске.  
Минато пожал плечами.  
\- Этого я не знаю. Мадара – старый, невероятно опытный шиноби. У него высшее додзюцу клана Учиха, Вечный Мангекё Шаринган, и кто знает, что еще припасено в рукаве, - Минато поджал губы и нахмурился. - Пятнадцать лет назад за нападением Девятихвостого на деревню стоял Мадара. Я собирался сам запечатать его, но Третий Хокаге меня опередил... если бы не его жертва, мы были бы мертвы. Я, Кушина, половина деревни. Он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы мы все жили. И нашли способ остановить Мадару.  
Хокаге говорил тихо, почти шепотом, и это было единственным, что выдавало его чувства: он всё ещё не мог простить себе смерти Третьего. Наруто печально посмотрел на отца и передёрнулся, представив, как бы всё обернулось иначе. Он бы жил, не зная отца и маму? Один? Кто бы научил его управляться с Лисом? Кто бы...  
\- Значит, - тихо сказал Саске, нарушая тягучую тишину, - Мадара планирует напасть на деревню? Как это связано с предательством клана?  
Минато невесело хмыкнул.  
\- Когда-то он предлагал им бороться за власть, но они покинули его. Вероятно, теперь он считает, что они больше не имеют на неё права.  
\- Но ведь вы говорили с Итачи о том, чтобы вырезать клан! - Саске не заметил, что уже почти кричит, стискивая руки в кулаки. - И вы с ним говорили про смерть Шисуи! Это Итачи убил Шисуи?  
\- Да, - коротко сказал Минато. - Итачи поддерживает контакт с Мадарой, и Мадара потребовал, чтобы Итачи пробудил Мангекё.  
\- Он убил своего друга, - недоверчиво сказал Наруто, словно всё ещё не зная, как к этому относиться. Минато взглянул на него и кивнул:  
\- В интересах деревни. Ради мира.  
\- Тройной агент, - удивлённо проговорил Саске. - Неудивительно, что он ходит сам не свой в последнее время.  
\- Итачи приходится очень нелегко, - сухо заметил Минато. - То, что вы услышали, было планом на крайний случай, но если мы не найдём способ обезопасить деревню от Мадары до того, как клан начнет действовать - боюсь, у меня не останется выбора. Мы не можем позволить себе спугнуть Мадару раньше времени.  
\- Но ведь!.. - Хокаге властно поднял руку, и Саске замолк.  
\- Твой клан ещё не вся деревня.  
\- Да, - он опустил голову, - я понимаю.  
Это было странно – получить, наконец, ответы. Саске неожиданно заметил, что в комнату не проникает ни единого звука извне - Хокаге активировал защитные печати. Воздух стоял плотной пеленой, и тишина давила на них, словно гранитная плита. Наруто сгорбился на своём стуле, а Саске поймал себя на том, что тоже сидит, ссутулив плечи. Вес слов Хокаге давил к земле, лишал воздуха, парализовывал мысли. Минато, напротив, казался спокойным и невозмутимым, ровным, как скала - и таким же надёжным.   
Саске впервые попытался представить, каково Минато принимать эти решения. Коноха была домом Хокаге, и он никогда не стеснялся выражать свою любовь к деревне и её людям. В чём-то хладнокровный гений-Хокаге был столь же эмоционален и уязвим, как его пятнадцатилетний сын. А каково было Итачи? О чём думал он? Есть ли у него человек, хотя бы один человек, которому он мог бы довериться? Итачи лавировал между хладнокровным Хокаге, который всегда был для него непреклонным авторитетом, стариком-психопатом Мадарой и властным Фугаку, и все они вели собственную игру, пытаясь одурачить друг друга.   
У Саске хотя бы есть Наруто.  
\- Так что теперь, - голос Минато звучал легко и свободно, словно перечёркивая тягостную атмосферу их разговора, - ты должен решить, Саске, что ты собираешься делать с этой информацией.  
Наруто не выдержал, чуть ли не подпрыгивая вместе со стулом:  
\- Да коне...  
\- Тихо! - Минато бросил на сына строгий взгляд и снова обернулся к Саске. - Со своей стороны я клянусь, что сегодня ты уйдёшь из этой комнаты живым и невредимым, какое бы решение не принял, – он немного помедлил и всё-таки добавил: - Это просьба твоего брата.  
Саске показалось, что из его груди выбили дыхание. Итачи? Итачи потребовал от Хокаге, отпустить его «какое бы решение он не принял»?!  
\- Итак, что ты собираешься делать? На чьей ты стороне, Саске?  
Голос Хокаге звучал ровно и обволакивал, будто облако отравленного газа. Наруто порывался что-то сказать, но снова встретился взглядом с отцом и замолк. Хокаге покачивал ногой нетерпеливо, и Саске понял, что некоторое время просто сидит, бездумно смотрит на движущийся носок и не может вызывать у себя ни единой связной мысли – словно они застыли, как время в этой комнате, как звук, запертый печатями в её стенах.  
Наверное, ему нужно было всё тщательно обдумать, и он собирался потребовать хотя бы час – «да кто вообще принимает такие решения спонтанно?» - но ответ вдруг пришёл сам. Это было не взвешенное логическое решение, но понимание, озарение откуда-то изнутри, мгновенно заполонившее всё сознание.  
Если выбор был между тем, как он должен поступить и тем, как он считал правильным поступить...  
Он только что понял, что для него правильно. Зная, кого он предает и ради чего, во что ввязывается, и кто будет стоять с ним плечом к плечу – теперь он мог принять своё решение.  
Не нужно было времени на раздумья. Может быть, то, что он скажет, скоро будет стоить ему жизни - и пусть. Каждый шиноби знает, что любое задание может оказаться для него последним.  
Саске посмотрел на Наруто и облизал неожиданно пересохшие губы.  
\- На вашей.  
\- Хорошо, - Минато кивнул и вдруг, впервые за весь разговор, тепло ему улыбнулся: не так, как улыбаются будущему союзнику и предателю своего клана, а так, как он улыбался Наруто. Словно не Четвертый Хокаге, гениальный шиноби, а Намикадзе Минато, отец его друга, говорил этой улыбкой: «Здорово. Я рад».  
И Саске вдруг увидел то, чего никогда не замечал ни он, ни остальная деревня. Он затаил дыхание, ловя краткий миг, впервые не став удерживать робкую улыбку в ответ.  
Наруто был похож на Кушину так, что его называли чаще Узумаки, чем Намикадзе. Над ними шутили и подначивали, и оба – что высококвалифицированная дзёнин, жена Хокаге, что пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, его сын, – реагировали до смешного одинаково. Но сейчас, когда две пары непохожих глаз смотрели на него, Саске вдруг понял и поразился тому, насколько похожи Намикадзе Минато и Узумаки Наруто. Они смотрели на него совершенно одинаково, и в их взгляде было куда больше общего, чем допускали разная внешность или поведение.  
Они оба смотрели на него так же, как на жителей своей деревни – с искренней заботой.  
\- Тогда буду учитывать вас в своих планах, - пообещал Минато и поднялся. Наруто расплылся в широкой улыбке и радостно вскинул руку вверх:  
\- Да! Можешь на нас рассчитывать! Да, Саске? - он обернулся, и Саске вдруг понял, что улыбка так и не покидала его лица.  
Он кивнул.  
Когда Минато вышел из палаты, уведя с собой сына, Саске откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза, слушая шелест дождя по стеклу.  
Совершенно спокойный.

*

Они встречали утро, стоя на дежурстве у Западных ворот. Солнце неторопливо поднималось из-за деревьев, сначала подсвечивая верхушки, потом обрушиваясь на Коноху всей своей жаркой силой. Воздух быстро теплел, наливаясь душной густотой, а Наруто стал зевать подозрительно часто - у них была ночная смена. Долгая, скучная, абсолютно спокойная ночная смена.  
Теперь Минато куда чаще давал им общие задания.  
Наруто повёл затекшей шеей и спрыгнул с вышки на дорогу, размять ноги. Он прошёлся вдоль ворот, запрыгнул на стену и принялся внимательно оглядывать горизонт, ладонью закрывая глаза от настырного солнца. Нетерпеливо цокнул, пробежался по стене, спрыгнул в пыльную траву и начал вышагивать взад-вперед у ворот, разминая плечи и кисти рук. Саске потянулся, чувствуя, как неохотно двигается усталое тело, и тоже спрыгнул вниз.  
\- Никак не можешь мамочку дождаться? - язвительно поинтересовался он и в который раз стал свидетелем того, как наследник взрывного нрава Узумаки заводится с пол-оборота.  
\- А ты теперь знаток семейных отношений, как с братом помирился? - парировал Наруто.   
\- Мы и не ссорились, - огрызнулся Саске, мгновенно растеряв своё спокойствие.  
\- Да ну? - Наруто приподнял бровь. Саске чуть не поперхнулся, вдруг поняв, что жест совершенно явно заимствован у него - вольно или невольно.   
От мысли, что он тоже копирует какие-то привычки Наруто (некстати вспомнилась Сакура, треплющая волосы на затылке), Саске пришёл в ужас.  
\- Назови хоть раз, - мстительно предложил он.  
С фактами у Наруто всегда было плачевно: он крепко задумался.  
\- Когда он не дал тебе поиграться с кунаем?  
\- Мне было пять лет, болван.  
\- А у меня были свои кунаи с четырёх, ха! - дикие воспитательные методы Узумаки... Намикадзе Кушины. Саске был наслышан. - Когда на твой день рождения он свалил на миссию?  
\- Шесть лет, Наруто, первый класс Академии, - Саске закатил глаза.  
\- Когда ты сломал его рацию?  
\- Мы не ссорились, он просто меня наказал.  
\- Когда он ударил тебя, и ты два дня лежал в больнице с трещиной в ребре, что, скажешь, не ссорились?   
\- Просто тренировка неудачная, - Саске пожал плечами.  
\- А когда он запретил тебе подходить к офису АНБУ хотя бы на пять шагов и поставил ловушку, а ты в неё попался? Месяц не разговаривали, а ты вёл себя как полная задница. В плане, ещё большая задница, чем обычно.  
Чёрт! Саске не думал, что придурок ещё помнит. Как задание запомнить дословно – так вперед, Саске, у тебя память лучше, а как держать в голове всякую ерунду...  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не ругался с отцом? - заметил Саске.  
\- Да каждый день. Как встретимся, так и поругаемся. Главное, не поругаться с мамой, - Наруто фыркнул. Свою точку зрения он посчитал доказанной, хотя уже забыл, о чём они спорили. Саске лениво подумал, не возобновить ли перепалку, но прежде всего ему хотелось спать и есть, а уже потом драться с лучшим другом. Никуда этот идиот от него не денется, в конце концов.  
В чём-то Наруто был прав - их отношения с Итачи если не улучшились, то... хотя, наверное, это новое, хрупкое доверие между ними однозначно можно назвать улучшением отношений. Неделю назад они разыграли нешуточную ссору перед отцом, и теперь Саске брата демонстративно избегал, а Фугаку начал осторожно, но недвусмысленно настраивать его против Итачи.   
Наруто с Саске теперь старались незаметно налаживать контакты с младшим поколением клана – своими ровесниками и их младшими братьями. Совместные тренировки, пара дружеских вечеров у костра под трескотню неугомонного Наруто, несколько баек с миссий – и их уже слушают, чуть ли не раскрыв рот. Они были известными генинами… то есть, уже чунинами: и гений клана Учиха, и сын Хокаге, победивший на своём первом чунинском экзамене жуткого Гаару из Суны. Саске удивило, как легко оказалось завоевать уважение людей и заставить их прислушиваться к своим словам. Он не верил, что их действия принесут ощутимую пользу, но - приказ Хокаге. Наруто в этом вопросе поддерживал отца целиком и полностью.  
В общем, прелюбопытные дела творились в клане Учиха. Теперь Саске подмечал всё больше и больше деталей и складывал из них свою картину. С Итачи они преимущественно встречались, когда тот выходил из кабинета Хокаге.  
Или - на тренировочных площадках.  
\- Это не твоя мама идёт? - Саске указал на чёрную фигурку, движущуюся по дороге, и Наруто вихрем взлетел на башню.  
\- Да, она! - возликовал он. - Эй, маааам! Здорооовааа!  
Фигурка заметила его, подпрыгнула и тоже что-то завопила - ветер донёс только невнятные обрывки слов.  
Саске привычно закатил глаза.  
На самом деле, Хокаге ещё не давал им особых поручений. Наруто потом рассказал (что подтвердил Итачи, и Саске обнаружил, что узнавать информацию из двух разных источников на диво полезно и даже увлекательно), что в каком-то городе объявился сильный шиноби с Шаринганом. Этот шиноби охотился и убивал Учих уже многие годы, но раньше всегда маскировал свои действия под неудачу на миссии. О его личности практически не удалось что-либо выяснить. Предположительно, это был ренегат или его потомок, желающий отомстить. Саске каким-то образом чудилась в этом рука Минато – очень уж вовремя этот мститель выполз на свет. Наруто ничего не подтверждал, но и не опровергал – а может, просто не знал. В любом случае, клану Учиха пришлось занялся своими прямыми обязанностями вместо того, чтобы увлечённо плести заговор и свергать Хокаге.  
Они считали, у них ещё есть время. Просто вагон времени.  
Внезапно Саске почуял знакомую чакру откуда-то со стороны ворот и метнулся к ним, вглядываясь в дорогу против солнца. К фигурке Намикадзе Кушины, уже хорошо различимой, присоединилась ещё одна – тонкий силуэт, который Саске мгновенно узнал. Ему удалось разглядеть, как Итачи сказал что-то Кушине, и та наклонила голову, а потом рассмеялась довольно и ткнула его кулаком в плечо. Странно, но этот жест – естественный, почти дружелюбный – совсем не выглядел фамильярностью, даже по отношению к Учихе Итачи, неприступному, как древние Ками.  
\- О, смотри, твой брат, - между тем весело затарахтел Наруто. – Сейчас я посмотрю, как вы не ссоритесь!  
\- Мы не в ссоре, - мстительно ответил Саске, чувствуя, как поневоле оживляется. Оцепенение и напряженность после ночи в карауле сменялось каким-то весёлым ожиданием.  
После этих нескольких дней и разговора с Минато, он вдруг понял, что, хотя совершенно по-детски обожал брата, но по-настоящему никогда его не знал. Учиха Итачи был далёким гением, гордостью семьи и шиноби, которого ставили в пример детям половины Конохи. Сдержанный, вежливый, неимоверно сильный – и в то же время скрытный, одинокий, самонадеянный. Саске никогда не пытался поставить себя на место брата до того как узнал, с чем ему приходилось бороться. Может, раньше он мечтал быть Итачи, сильным шиноби и гордостью семьи, но сейчас Саске понимал: прежде всего, он хотел быть рядом с братом, помощником и равным.  
В последнее время у него было новое увлечение – удивлять брата настолько, чтобы тот позволил эмоции отразиться на лице. Увлекательнейшая миссия из всех, какие у него когда-либо были.  
Кушина и Итачи подошли к воротам, и мама Наруто бодро отрапортовала:  
\- Узумаки Кушина, успешно выполнила миссию А-класса!  
Наруто ответил ей в тон, с видом важным и серьезным:  
\- Узумаки Кушина, дозволение получено, можете заходить!  
\- Ещё бы ты меня не пустил, паршивец мелкий! – и они уже шутливо боролись: Наруто убегал в суетливой панике, а Кушина «проверяла боевое состояние сына, оставшегося на попечении безалаберного папаши», и оба отчаянно переигрывали, словно неумелые уличные актёры. Многие люди предпочитали закрыть глаза на славные традиции семьи Намикадзе – и Саске их почти понимал.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Итачи и заставил себя насупиться, прожечь брата злым взглядом. Итачи ответил ему холодным кивком и презрительной усмешкой. Если кто-то увидит их, пусть не сомневается – знаменитые братья Учиха совершенно не ладят друг с другом.   
Саске держался до последнего, сохраняя недовольную гримасу, но, когда Итачи поравнялся с ним и взглянул в последний раз, не выдержал: на мгновенье улыбнулся самым краешком губ – и поймал ответную улыбку, такую же мимолётную.  
Кушина загнала Наруто на вышку у ворот, метнула в сына пару кунаев необычной формы – «лови подарки, сынуля!» - которые тот ловко перехватил в воздухе. Ещё один кунай достался Саске:   
\- С ядом, смотри, не порежься, деточка.  
\- Вы на удивление заботливы сегодня, Кушина-сан, - Саске ухмыльнулся. Его право безбоязненно язвить Узумаки Кушине было чем-то вроде привилегии, как другу семьи. Он с интересом оглядел оружие и кивнул: – Спасибо.  
\- А это передашь своему братцу, - Кушина вытащила из сумки бледно-зеленый свёрток. – Если он тебя о-очень любит, то может, и тебе перепадёт пару кусочков. Но в такую сильную любовь я не верю – это вкусно до безобразия!  
Саске понюхал свёрток, повертел его в руках.  
\- Мы с братом официально в ссоре, - счел нужным предупредить он.  
\- Я не участвую в ролевых играх клана Учиха, - Кушина фыркнула. – Но буду иметь в виду.  
Саске и Наруто смотрели ей вслед – алые волосы развевались от быстрого шага, и она была весела и беззаботна, словно в её жизни не существовало ни миссий шиноби, ни секретов S-класса. Саске неожиданно подумал, что жизнерадостный идиотизм Наруто может быть не только дурной наследственностью, но и, в какой-то мере, осознанным выбором. Точно так же семья Учиха скрывала эмоции под холодной маской.  
\- Хочешь с нами позавтракать? – предложил Наруто, приземляясь рядом с ним. – Будет вкусное. Традиция.  
Саске мысленно прикинул свой распорядок: дел на сегодня не было. Если он позавтракает с семьёй Хокаге, может быть, после удастся переговорить с ним или вместе встретиться с Итачи?  
\- Хочу.   
Саске прикрыл глаза, на мгновенье разрешив себе насладиться призрачным спокойствием утра. Наруто рядом шумно зевнул, пробурчал что-то про опаздывающую смену и от нечего делать пихнул его в бок, затевая потасовку.  
За их спинами поднималось солнце, обещая еще один летний день.


End file.
